The Love That Lasts?
by LoveBugLily
Summary: This is a story of Sam and Jake, think of it like a 25th book. Enjoy and review please!
1. AN note

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything except my ideas. The rest belongs to the wonderful Terri Farley!**

**AN – IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**Everything I write has a point, I promise**

**I am a sappy, romantic teenager – I admit it! So if you're looking for a sad ending, you won't find it here. I did change a few things, like Sam/Jake's ages. Sam is 16 and Jake 18. This story takes place right after the 24th book ends. Think of it like a 25th book that starts the next day. This is my first story on here, so I really hope you like it! Whatever you are thinking, please say it!**

**One thing left to say – REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	2. New Year

The cry of a baby woke Sam. She opened her eyes, blinking against the harsh light, as she remembered the events of the past crazy week. Kit. Darby. Harmon Ranch. Cody. And of course, everything related the the pushed thoughts of a certain someone out of her mind as Brynna appeared at her door, holding a gargling Cody in her arms.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Did he wake you?"

Sam nodded as she took in -again- her new baby brother.

"Brynna". Sam's whisper stopped her stepmother as she turned to leave. "Did I dream it all?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer. Brynna's smile reassured Sam just as much as her words did.

"No. No, honey, you didn't."

Sam lay her head back down on her pillow and sighed contentedly.

"Oh, and Happy New Year!" Brynna called from down the hall, and Sam answered enthusiastically. It was going to be a wonderful new year, she could just feel it. Barely a minute later, Gram bustled in, picking up clothes Sam had scattered on her way to bed the night before.

"Breakfast in half an hour, Dear" Gram said as she kissed Sam's forehead. Sam closed her eyes and smiled. That gave her an extra fifteen minutes to enjoy some peace and quiet before the day began. Just as she started drifting again, Dad poked his head through the doorway.

"C'mon sleepyhead, the ice on the water troughs won't break itself."

Sam groaned half-heartedly and pushed back her covers.

Twenty-five minutes later, she was in the kitchen, breathing hard from the chore she had rushed to finish. When she had eaten to her heart's (stomach's?) content, Sam made her way towards the phone. The receiver in hand, she stopped, thinking. Locked in a mental battle between the numbers of her two best friends, Sam finally decided on Jennifer Kenworthy, pushing Jake Ely to the back of her mind - for now.

Sam's hair whipped behind her as she and her little bay mustang, Ace, cantered next to the La Charla river. Leaning low on his neck, Sam urged Ace to go faster. When they approached War Drum Flats, Sam pulled Ace first into a jog, then a walk. She wanted him to save his energy as she was sure Jen would want to race. Sam's face stung from the cold desert wind that lashed out with no mercy on her poor skin. She ignored it though, because she had just seen what she was looking for : the outline of a horse and rider on the horizon. Silk Stockings, Jen's palomino mare, affectionately called Silly, looked almost orange against the white snow. Jen stood up in the stirrups and waved, her blonde braids swinging like pendulums. Sam laughed an, waving back, sent Ace closer to greet her friend.

"So, spill." Jen said as soon as she pulled Silly up next to Ace. "What's going on between you and Jake?"

Sam looked down, embarrassed. "Catch me first," she yelled, hoping to cause a distraction and make Jen forget about her question. Jen growled as Sam rushed off and spurred Silly into a gallop after Ace. When they had cantered enough over the playa and were ready to let the horses rest, the girls stopped and, panting, grinned at each other. If Sam though her plan had worked, which she did, she got no such luck. As soon as they got their breath back, Jen smiled smugly at Sam.

"I knew it. I knew there was something going on between you two!" Then her smile faded and she suddenly looked worried. "Why didn't you want to tell me?" A frown creased a line across Jen's forehead. Sam sighed.

"I didn't tell you because there's nothing to tell. We held hands? That's it, I promise." Jen blinked owlishly at Sam and blurted "But do you want it to be something? Do you like him?" Sam blushed and looked down at her fingers, fiddling with the reins.

"Oh my gosh!" Jen yelled. "You do! You do like him!" She started bouncing up and down in her saddle, making Silly sidestep nervously, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"Please don't be mad," Sam mumbled. Jen quit bouncing a minute to look at her.

"Mad?" She cocked her head to one side as she remembered who it was Sam liked. "I'm not mad," Jen said finally "But you do know he's not exactly my favorite person." Sam bowed her head even more.

"But," Jen continued "If he makes you happy, which I can see he does..." she paused. "Then I fully approve. So, Sammy, spill your beans!" Sam looked up, surprised, and smiled at Jen.

"Really?" she asked. Jen nodded and said "Plus, he's hot, and you're pretty. you guys make a good match in almost every way!"

Sam laughed. "He is pretty good-looking, isn't he? And you're right. I am falling for him - badly!" Jennifer started bouncing in her saddle again and she let out an ear-splitting cowgirl yell. That was the last straw for the skittish Silly, who reached for the sky with her forelegs. Jen threw her weight on Silly's neck, forcing the mare to come back to Earth. Jen smiled apologetically at Sam. Then she smiled devilishly at her and said "Follow me!" Jen turned Silly in the opposite direction and trotted off. Confused, Sam followed. About half an hour later, she found herself crossing into a ranch yard. They were at the Three Ponies Ranch. Jake Ely's ranch.


	3. At Three Ponies

**Thank you so much to Cantonlover, my first review! Enjoy :)**

Sam did a double-take when she saw where Jen had brought her. "Are you nuts?" Sam hissed. "What am I supposed to say I'm here for?" Jennifer just smiled. Annoyed, Sam sighed. "Fine, but if you think anything's going to happen, you're wrong? Nothing can happen since he doesn't like me!" Jen looked at her.

"Are you finished?" she asked. Sam nodded. "Good." And then, Jennifer Kenworthy turned her horse around and galloped away, leaving behind only a plume of dust and a frustrated Samantha.

"Brat" a voice behind her drawled. Sam spun around in her saddle.

"Jake! Uh, hi."

"To what do I owe this visit?" Jake Ely asked.

"Your, um, your mother" Sam improvised. "I, uh, had a question for her. About photography. Mr. Blair asked me to do a project on reflections, only I can't focus my camera. So, I was hoping your mom could help me. But, um, now I realized I forgot my camera at home." Sam babbled.

"Oh," Jake said. "Well, she's in the kitchen." Sam couldn't help thinking he looked disappointed. God, he looked good! His long blue-black hair shone like a crown's wing in the afternoon sun, and his mahogany skin inherited from his Shoshone father looked amazing against his blue shirt.

'_Blue looks so good on him'_ Sam thought. But the feature she preferred over all else about Jake was his wild mustang eyes. Whenever she looked at them, she saw freedom, strength, intelligence. Spark.

'_I could get lost in those eyes for hours... hours...' _Interrupting her mental tirade, Sam dismounted and hurried into the kitchen. Ten minutes later, she came out with the answer to a question she didn't really have... and two cookies. Jake was saddling up his black mare, Witch.

"Want one?" Sam asked, and she held out a cookie.

"Thanks," he replied, taking it. His hand flew to the back of his neck and he rubbed it, as he always did when he was nervous or uncomfortable. It was a gesture she knew very well, and had grown to love.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Jake asked when he had finished chewing. "Ace is lookin' pretty tired out, so you can borrow Chip if you want." Sam smiled and butterflies took control of her stomach as she nodded.

"Sure."

Riding with Jake Ely was one of the most wonderful feelings Sam got. She felt so at ease with him. He always knew how to make her laugh. Today, they were talking about everything and nothing - something that didn't happen very often with the silent Jake. As dusk approached, they turned their horses around and stopped once they reached the place where Sam would head for River Bend and Jake would go back to the Three Ponies. Jake leaned over and took Sam's hand as the butterflies inside her awakened again.

He smiled tenderly at her and said "I had fun today, Brat." She nodded and smiled back

"So did I." Sam stared into his sparkling mustang eyes, transfixed, as Jake lost himself in her blue-grey eyes. They stayed like that for what seemed a life-time before Jake squeezed her hand and, regretfully, let it go. They turned their horses and rode off in separate directions. Sam leaned down and gave Chip a hug.

'_Wait, Chip?'_ she thought, then realized she had left Ace at the Three Ponies Ranch. Smiling to herself, she imagined it would be an excuse for her to see Jake tomorrow, and she wondered if he had done it on purpose... Then again, maybe not. When she went in the ranch house, Brynna was reading a magazine.

"Hi honey. You look happy, who were you with?" Brynna noticed.

"An Ely," Sam answered mysteriously.

"Ah," Brynna said, as if that explained everything. Sam told her about Ace, so she wouldn't worry if she noticed he wasn't in the barn. She went up to her room after dinner and called Jen. Sam was sure Jen would explode if she didn't, so Sam told her everything. After a satisfying forty-five minutes, Sam hung up and collapsed on her bed, exhausted and content.

**Now, REVIEW! She said sweetly ;)**


	4. Chocolate Chip and Zanzibar

**Thank you guys so much for all the awesome comments, they mean a lot to me, I really appreciate them!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Opal (I'm doing first person for each chapter)**

The next morning at breakfast, Brynna told Sam

"I called the Ely's. He'll bring Ace over this morning."

Sam's stomach flipped in anticipation. Thanking her stepmother, she hurried out to the barn to get Chip ready for Jake. A clopping of hooves on the wooden bridge alerted Sam and Chocolate Chip to the arrival of Ace. Sam brushed herself off and went outside. Ace was waiting in the yard with someone stroking him. Someone wearing a blue shirt and a ponytail holder in his long, black hair. He turned around and to Sam's shock Quinn, not Jake, was facing her. Surprised, Sam waved to Jake's older brother.

"Umm.. Hey Quinn. What are you doing here? Where's Jake?" Quinn's smile faded.

"I'm bringing Ace back, and I don't know where Jake is." He looked a little hurt by the fact that Sam cared more about Jake than him.

"Sorry," Sam apologized. "I was just expecting him, that's all". Ten minutes later, Quinn gave Sam his best smile and rode Chocolate Chip away from River Bend Ranch. Confused, Sam went inside. She found Brynna drinking coffee in the kitchen with Gram.

"When you said he, did you mean Quinn?" Sam asked.

Brynna nodded "Well, isn't that who you were with yesterday? Quinn?"

Sam shook her head. "I was with Jake."

Brynna realized her mistake "Oh! I'm sorry honey, but I saw Chip and assumed... Well, that's all right, isn't it? Not a big deal, he just came to pick up Chip - it is his horse after all."

Sam nodded "It's fine, don't worry about it." Still, she couldn't help feeling disappointed as she put her boots back on. She heard Brynna and Gram start talking again in hushed voices and stopped to listen.

"She seemed unnaturally upset by such an insignificant matter" Brynna was telling Gram.

"Can't you see? She likes him. And he's absolutely head over heels with her!"

"Oh, Grace, you're right. I don't know how I missed it before" Brynna said, laughing at herself.

"Sam being 16 and Jake being 18, I don't know how they haven't started dating yet" Gram said thoughtfully.

"Jake's probably afraid Wyatt would skin him alive if he went near her" Brynna laughed at the mental picture.

Sam had heard enough. She quickly and silently stepped outside. She went in Tempest's stall, heart pounding, hoping to find some comfort in the black filly. Sam hugged Tempest, and in response the filly nuzzled her neck. Jake Ely didn't like her, he couldn't, no matter what happened yesterday. He was a Senior. She was a Sophomore. There was no way anything would ever happen.

'_He probably likes Rachel and Daisy better than he likes me'_ she thought. The school's Winter Dance had been postponed because of snow, and was only a week away.

'_What if I go with him? What if I dance with him?' _she asked herself. _'He's my best friend! I shouldn't be thinking these things. I shouldn't even like him' _Sam moaned. "What am I going to do? I can't just block out my feelings for him" she whispered to Tempest. It was useless thinking about it, so Sam tried to forget about it for the time being. Suddenly, an idea hit her. "Tempest, I'm going to take you to see your Mama!" she told the filly. Sam was curious to see if the ice held melted from the barricade holding the horses prisoner in their secret valley. 'N_ot that it's all bad'_ Sam thought. _'It's actually a pretty nice place to live.' _

She tacked up Strawberry, and Ace whinnied in protest. "Sorry boy, but Strawberry needs some exercise too!" Sam called to her disgruntled little mustang. She put a lead rope on Tempest, mounted the roan mare, and they were off. Before Sam knew it, they were at the entrance to the Phantom's secret valley. She still couldn't believe they owned it. Sam was pleased to see that the hot day they had yesterday had melted most of the snow covering the opening in the rock. Sam took a deep breath, dismounted, and let Strawberry and Tempest inside. It was just as beautiful as always. The Phantom's herd grazed in the green grass as clear water flowed through a crack in the rock into the stream. Tempest whinnied and ran to her mother when Sam unclipped the lead rope. Dark Sunshine stopped munching on the sweet grass and looked up. She nuzzled her daughter and Sam blinked back tears of happiness. Dark Sunshine looked well. Her butterscotch coat gleamed with health and she looked happier than Sam had ever seen her. Sunny looked through her dark forelock at Sam and her head bobbed as if to thank her. Sam smiled and looked away, her eyes hungry for a glimpse of grey. Finally, she found what she was looking for. The Phantom was drinking, but he watched her.

"Hi boy," Sam said softly. She walked slowly toward him, and stopped on the other side of the stream. She would wait for him to come to her. And he did. As she stayed still, he trotted over to her, his mane bouncing with him, sending tendrils flying around him. He looked like a dream. The Phantom stopped in front of her and shook his head, shifting his forelock to peer at her with his intelligent eyes.

"Zanzibar" Sam whispered, and the silver stallion's skin shivered. She stroked his soft neck and the Phantom's head jerked towards his back, begging her for a ride.

'_You didn't last time'_ he seemed to say. Sam smiled and gave in to temptation. She stepped on a rock and vaulted up. As soon as she was balanced, he took off. They galloped out of the secret valley at breakneck speed. The Phantom seemed to fly over rocks and shrubs, and they raced the wind on the playa, dodging rabbits as they went. The playa stretched out before them, endless, and the Phantom and Sam sprinted across it, Zanzibar's hooves hammering like drums. Sam had a sudden inspiration to try something she had once seen on T.V. with Aunt Sue in San Francisco. It was beautiful. Foolish and dangerous, but beautiful. And so she did it.


	5. Poem

**AN – I made a typo in the last chapter – the dance was in two weeks, not one. Poem credit goes to my very talented best friend! Now, enjoy and review!**

Sam balanced herself. She carefully put one foot on Zanzibar's back, then another. Bent over, she held tightly on to his mane and closed her eyes as he galloped across the playa. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and let go. It was the most wonderful feeling Sam had ever had. She felt as if she were flying, soaring. Sam felt as light and carefree as a bird as she stood upright on Zanzibar's back while he sprinted over the sand cracks in he playa. Time seemed to stand still as the wind blew back Sam's hair. Too soon, Zanzibar slowed down and looked back at her. She took the hint, and lowered herself back on his back, sitting the traditional way. He took off and practically flew back across War Drum Flats to get to his herd. Sam leaned low on his neck and the tunnel wall scraped her shirt. Once inside the valley, Sam slid quickly off. Zanzibar turned to face her, and he nuzzled her neck before spinning around again. The kingly Phantom pranced around his herd and in between the mares, as if counting them to make sure one hadn't escaped during his ride with Sam. Sam quickly rounded up Strawberry and Tempest, stroking Dark Sunshine as she clipped the lead rope back on her filly. Before leaving, Sam turned around once more and whispered "Thank you, my beautiful Zanzibar". Then she mounted Strawberry and rode out. Strawberry's gait seemed choppy, and hard next to the Phantom's smooth ride.

'_He didn't let me fall' _she thought. _'I knew he wouldn't. And how many girls can say they have ridden a wild silver stallion across the playa, then did a stunt on a whim while he galloped? Not many' _she guessed. Sam couldn't help imagining Jake's face if he saw what she had done. She shuddered. She suspected he would go crazy.

'_And Dad... Ooh, better not think about what he would do to me if he found out!' _ she cringed and quickly found a new topic to think about as she rode home.

Sam put Tempest back in her stall and untacked Strawberry. Grunting, she slung the heavy saddle over its rack in the tack room. Before she turned away, she noticed a piece of paper tucked in with Ace's saddle. Curious, she grabbed it, and quickly finished taking care of Strawberry. Sam ate dinner and bolted upstairs after saying her rushed goodnights. There, in the privacy of her room, Sam unfolded the intriguing square of paper and found a lavender branch... and a poem.

**Sea blue eyes as endless and wise **

**as the ocean itself I see **

**a love for horses **

**and another love that hopefully grows for me**

Sam blushed deeply. A love poem. And it wasn't signed! She growled. Now how was she supposed to figure it out? Brynna was passing by and heard Sam's growl.

"Something wrong, Sam?" she asked. Sam shook her head.

"No. Well, yes. Maybe" she finally decided on. Brynna raised her eyebrows and sat next to Sam on the bed. Sam sighed. She might as well Tell Brynna, it couldn't hurt to have some advice! So she did. Brynna finished reading the poem.

"Well... you have no idea who this could be from?" she asked Sam. Sam shook her head "Why, do you?" she asked, noticing Brynna's sly smile.

"Sam, honey. Don't you think it could be from Jake?"

"Nope" Sam shook her head. "There's no way, Brynna."

"I don't see anyone else it could be from, Sam" Brynna smiled at her and left the room. Sam looked at the poem again and picked up the lavender branch. She closed her eyes, smelled it, and let herself fall back on her pillow. Sam lay awake for a long time, and when she finally fell asleep, she dreamed about a certain someone who left her poems and lavender...

Sam went riding over to the Ely's house the next morning. She had a 'date' with all the Ely brothers. As she rode Ace into the ranch yard, she was greeted by "Hey, Sam!" 's from the brothers. And nothing from Jake. Even a "Brat" would have made her happy, but he stayed silent. After a ride with the Ely brothers over War Drum Flats, they were back at the Three Ponies for one of Maxine's famous lunches. Looking around the crowded table, Sam was glad Kit had decided to stay. A full stomach and a movie later, she said her good-bye's and went to catch Ace in the pasture. Jake hadn't said a word to her all day. Brynna had to have been wrong, there was no way it was him. Before she could open the gate to get Ace, a voice behind her said

"Brat".

Sam froze and slowly turned around. There she met Jake's sharp gaze. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a corner of the barn, out of sight and hearing of the other Ely's. Sam's pulse sped up and he dropped her hand.

"Are you insane?" Jake hissed at her. Sam furrowed her brow, confused.

"What?"

"Of all the idiotic, dangerous, reckless things to do!" Jake burst out. "Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

Sam still didn't get it, but when she thought back to the last few days, she finally understood the only reason he could be angry.


	6. Ely

**Happy late Easter! And Passover! And anything else you celebrate!**

**Thank you all so much for the support, it is greatly appreciated!**

Sam's eyes widened and she breathed in sharply. "You saw," she whispered. Jake closed his eyes and nodded. Sam's heart sank. What she had been most afraid of had happened - Jake had seen her stunt on the Phantom. "How?" she asked. Sam had been sure no one was watching. Jake took a deep breath.

"I was ridin' Witch on War Drum Flats when I saw you on that horse. And then you stood up. Samantha, my heart dropped lower than my stomach. I wanted to run up and get you off that horse at any cost. You can't imagine how that felt for me. What if you had fallen again? What if you had died this time?" his voice broke, and he looked away. "What do you think I would have done, Samantha? And it would have been my fault again, because I did nothing. Just like it was my fault all those years ago. No matter what folks say, it was my fault you fell, my fault you lost Blackie, my fault you got sent away, _my_ _fault_ you almost _died." _Jake stopped talking, and Sam's eyes blurred with unshed tears as she felt his pain. She had never realized just how guilty he felt about her accident. On an impulse, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. To her surprise, Jake hugged her back, but briefly.

"It was never your fault," Sam whispered in his ear. "It was mine" she said, and let him go. Sam turned around and rode home, haunted by Jake's words. It made her even more certain he might have written the poem. Although he should hate her for making him worry so much. She had ruined several years of his life because they were overridden by guilt. Sam cried almost all the way home.

When she returned Ace to the ten ace pasture, she found another note and another lavender sprig in the tack room. Sam sighed and went to read it with Brynna.

"It might be Jake" she told her stepmother. "But I'm still not sure."

Several days passed with more poems and more lavender. Without warning, Monday crept up and school started again. Sam brought the notes and the lavender to show Jen, and see what she thought of it.

Sam dragged herself through English, Math, and P.E. She longed for lunch, and when it finally arrived, she hurried to meet Jen at their regular table. Munching on her burger, Sam explained everything, leaving out her talk with Jake and wild ride with the Phantom. Sam pulled out the lavender and the poems (there were 7 now). Jen read them and her eyebrows raised higher and higher until they almost disappeared into her hairline. "And you think this is Jake, right?" Jen asked. Sam nodded. As Sam and Jen were lost in though, Jake and his best friend Darrel walked by. Jake took one look at Sam with the love notes and lavender in her hands, and his face closed like a slammed door. Sam looked at Jen. "Weird. Was I not supposed to show you or something?" Jen shrugged. "I dunno, Sam. Just keep searching for someone who seems nicer than usual I guess - on the off chance that it isn't him. So, are you going to ask Jake to the dance?"

Sam shook her head. "Are you crazy? Did you see the way he just looked at me? There's no way. Are you asking Ryan? Or Darrel maybe?" Sam teased.

"I'm letting him ask me" Jen said.

"Him?"

"Ryan. Darrel's not exactly my type"

"Somehow, I think you'll have to ask Ryan - he doesn't exactly go to school anymore..." Sam giggled. The girls continued chatting, but in the back of her mind, Jake's expression nagged Sam.

'_Why, oh why, do I have to care so much about what he thinks?' _Sam scolded herself mentally and tried to focus on Jen for the rest of lunch.

After school, Sam and Jen walked toward Sam's old, blue pickup truck (a Sweet Sixteen gift from Dad, Brynna, and Gram) when Sam saw Jake and his brothers heading toward the Ely's truck.

"Hold on," she told Jen, and Sam sprinted to Jake. "Hey, Ely!" she called. Jake and his brothers turned around. "Wanna go for a ride around four?" she asked Jake. "I have a feeling Ace might beat Witch if he tries..." Sam threw out the bait and waited for him to take it. Only he didn't. Instead, Jake sighed.

"I got stuff to do, Sam. And I don't think we'll be going on a ride together again anytime soon." and he turned back around. Sam felt as though his words has hurt her physically, almost as if he had slapped her. The other Ely brothers exchanged confused glances, and looked at Sam sympathetically before following Jake. Only Quinn stayed. "I'll go on a ride with you" he said, but Sam didn't hear him through her daze. She turned around and headed back to Jen. Still in shock, Sam got in the driver's eat without feeling anything. Jen's cry stopped her as she turned the key in the ignition.

"Woah there, Cowgirl!" Jen yelped. "You're not driving anywhere like that! What happened?" Sam blinked slowly and shivered, even though she wasn't cold.

"He hates me" she whispered. It was the first time in his life Jake Ely had turned down a ride, even if it was with Sam. And it scared her.

'_What if he hates me forever, and I never get to dance with him or kiss him and he's never my best friend again, and I lose him, and Oh, i think i'd die!'_ Sam thought. She was near tears. Jen made Sam switch places with her, and Sam obeyed without protest. It shouldn't have affected her that much, but it did. When she pointed this out to Jen, her best friend simply said

"That's love. It makes no sense, Sammy. Don't worry, Jake will forgive you, because I don't think he could ever hate you. Sure, he can pretend, but he can never mean it. And, he has no reason to be mad, other than the thing at lunch" Jen told Sam reasonably. As soon as she got home, Sam took Ace out and doubled with Jen to get her home. Then, Sam turned Ace and galloped off. A quick run with Ace, and Sam felt a little better. As she and Ace loped across War Drum Flats, Sam saw a tall figure approaching on a dark horse. Her heart skipped a beat before she realized that the guy was too skinny to be Jake.

"Hey, Sam" Quinn said as he got nearer. "Chip wanted to say Hi." he patted the gelding's chocolate neck.

It was easy to talk to Quinn, Sam rediscovered a few minutes later. he was, funny, and a nice guy. Sam knew they both had pretty busy lives, but that wasn't an excuse. She realized she had missed talking to him.

"Sam" Quinn's voice suddenly turned serious. "Would you go to the dance with me on Saturday?" he asked, holding something out to her. She looked closer. Quinn was holding a branch. A lavender branch.

**I know. I'm evil. Review!**


	7. Quinn

_**I realized that I have neglected to mention that I changed Quinn's hair from short and spiky to long. I wanted him to resemble Jake for different reasons, so the short hair bothered me. Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments, they brighten my day :)**_

'_It was him'_ she thought. _'It was Quinn all along, and it was never Jake. So, Jake never liked me. Brynna was wrong. _I_ was wrong.' _Interrupting her mental babbling, Sam noticed Quinn was still waiting for an answer. _'Why not? It's not like Jake's going to ask me or anything. Not like I have anyone else to go with. Plus, Quinn's not a bad guy.'_ Sam finally nodded. "Yes," she said, taking the lavender. "It was you. The poems." Quinn smiled and inclined his head. "Thanks," Sam said truthfully. Even though they weren't from Jake, they were still beautiful. A few more minutes of chatting, and Sam and Quinn parted ways. Sam immediately called Jen.

"I asked Ryan, and he said yes!" her best friend blurted when she picked up. Sam laughed, surprised Jen had had the guts to do it.

"That's great!" she said. "Quinn Ely asked me. And I said yes". Jen gasped, and there was a silence. "Umm. Could you really see yourself dating him? Kissing him? Marrying him? Even having kids with him?"Jennifer asked.

"Yes," Sam answered truthfully. "Jake would be a good husband, and a good father" Sam said, then she realized her mistake.

"Well, I guess that answers my question" Jen told Sam. "But then why did you say yes?" Sam though for a minute before answering "Because I couldn't say no, he's like my brother. An anyways, it isn't like Jake is going to ask me, and I didn't want to go alone, so..." she trailed off. "Oh, and Jen? Quinn wrote the poems, not Jake."

"Oh my gosh!" Jen squeaked. "So that's why Jake was acting so weird today! He saw the letters and got jealous!"

"You think?" Sam asked.

"Yea! And, there are no other reasons." Jen told her reasonably. "Sam, I gotta go, but Wednesday, you and I are going dress shopping in Alkali, all right?" Jen continued before Sam could answer.

"Yea" Sam said, and the girls hung up.

"I have a date to the dance" Quinn Ely announced as he marched into the living room. All the Ely's were lounging around, watching T.V., reading, or doing homework.

"That's great!" Kit told his brother, wrenching his gaze from the bull riding he was watching. Seth dropped his book long enough to clap his brother on the back and say "Awesome, man!" then he flopped back into his chair. After a round of congratulations, Nate finally asked the question they all had in mind. "So... who is the lucky girl?"

Quinn looked straight at Jake and said without faltering "Sam"

A shocked silence followed. Excluding Jake, the other Ely brothers thought of Sam as their little sister. Even Kit had begun to think of her that way. The fact that Quinn liked Sam (and that they hadn't figured it out) surprised them all. They thought only Jake liked Sam. There was going to be trouble.

Jake felt as though his insides had been frozen. Quinn asked Sam to the dance. And she said yes. _'I was thinking of doing that. Too slow.' _he thought bitterly. He looked at Quinn. _'He knows I'm in love with Sam, and he did it anyway.'_ Jake felt betrayed, as if Quinn had taken a knife and stabbed him in the back. And suddenly, Quinn's gloating gaze made sense.

**FLASHBACK**

It was November, and the crisp air condensed when Quinn Ely breathed. He was freezing; the winters in the high Nevada deserts were harsh. He trudged out to the barn to saddle up Chocolate Chip, his chocolate brown Quarter Horse. When Quinn reached his stall, he saw that the name on the nameplate had been replaced with "Blaze". Rubbing sleep from his confused eyes, Quinn stared in the stall. Standing there, snorting, was a sorrel mare with a white blaze on her forehead. Quinn yelped and ran back to the house, screaming at the top of his lungs as he went. Tears poured down his face as he pleaded with his father to give him his horse back. But Luke Ely didn't know what Quinn was talking about. Distraught, Quinn sprinted back to the barn, his brother running behind him. Jake felt awful. He hadn't know Quinn would react that way, or he wouldn't have kept quiet about Nate's prank. He hated seeing his brother this upset, so he quickly explained about the prank, leaving out the fact that it had been Nate, not him, that traded Chip with Blaze, just for a day. Furiously wiping away the tears that had turned into anger, Quinn spat at Jake the words Jake would come to fear. "One day, Jacob Ely, I will get you back for this. You want to know how it is to lose someone you love? You will" Quinn moved closer to Jake and stabbed his finger in his chest. "I will make it long and painful, and you will come to regret this day with everything you have".

Jake stood there, stunned, as Quinn walked away.

**END FLASHBACK**

Yes, Jake regretted that day with every fiber of his being. He had tried several times, but couldn't, to tell Quinn it had been Nate, and Jake was just trying to help him. But Jacob Ely was too loyal, he would never sell out one of his brothers, no matter what it cost him. He had apologized over and over, but nothing he said made Quinn truly forgive him. Within a few days it seemed everything was back to normal, but Jake knew now that Quinn had just been waiting for the right opportunity to get his revenge. And he had found it. Jake only had one weakness - Sam. The thought of losing her made him sick to his stomach. Jake stood up and walked out without a word. It was easier that way. Cowboys locked in their feelings, and Jake definitely qualified as a cowboy. So he took his heart and put it under lock and key.

Back in the living room, Kit stared at his brother. "Harsh, man"

"He deserves it" Quinn countered, and tossed himself on the couch. No one noticed Nate's guilty look, and the way he wouldn't meet Quinn's eyes.

"What about Sam?" Kit continued. "Did you think about how this might hurt her?"

Quinn just looked annoyed "I'm not using her, I really do like her. Not as much as Jake - he loves her - but enough. And this also happened to be the perfect way to get back at him". Grinning, Quinn grabbed the remote and turned up the sound on the T.V. "Woah, man, didja see the slammin' he just got?" Quinn crowed as the cowboy on screen flew off a bull with wickedly sharp horns. The Ely's turned their attention to the rodeo and forgot about Jake.


	8. Before the Dance

**Yay, I finally got the new chapter up! I realize I made some spelling mistakes last chapter, so I apologize for that (I'm really bad at catching my mistakes, even when I reread...).With finals and everything, I've been struggling a little bit, and now we're going on vacation BUT don't get discouraged. Hopefully that means I can write some more then... Enjoy!**

Wednesday afternoon seemed to take forever to arrive. When it finally did, Sam surprised herself by being excited. She wasn't usually much of a girly girl, but Jen's frenzy was contagious. The girls went in at least six or seven stores and tried on dozens upon dozens of dresses. Short lime green dresses, long hot pink dresses, ruffled dresses, straight dresses, flowing dresses, strapless dresses, dresses with sleeves, dresses, dresses, dresses! After three and a half hours of the madness, Sam and Jen both found the perfect gown.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by for Sam, but Saturday caught her off guard. '_I'm going to wear this in a few hours'_ Sam thought, looking at her dress, and then Jen walked in.

"We gotta start gettin' ready soon!" she told Sam, and watched her sad - looking best friend. "I know you're not going with Jake, but don't let yourself be miserable because of that. It doesn't mean you won't see him, or even dance with him!" Sam nodded. "I know. But I'm going with his brother. That has to be weird, for everyone." Jen thought for a minute "No weirder than if you were going with Jake" she pointed out. Sam sighed. "You're right. I just wish he would talk to me."

"When he see's you in that dress, trust me, he will!"

At seven o'clock, Sam and Jen were ready. Quinn and Ryan were coming to pick the girls up at seven thirty, so that gave the adults half an hour to satisfy their need and take pictures.

It was seven o'clock at the Ely's and the boys were getting ready. The school needed more chaperones, so Kit had graciously volunteered. He went to Jake's room to warn him that they were leaving, and found his brother looking incredulously at himself in the mirror.

"Very nice" Kit approved, and Jake spun around.

"Ya think?" he asked "I'm not exactly the tux type."

"Maybe not, but it looks good on you, and I know Sam will think that too".

Jen looked great in a deep purple strapless dress that complimented her complexion. Its sweetheart bodice was shirred with delicate draping, giving the floor-length gown a soft, flowing look. Jen wore her white blonde hair down for once, and it rippled over her shoulders. She had abandoned her glasses and chosen contacts instead. Sam had lined Jen's eyes with sparkling silver and made them pop with a dark violet contour.

Sam's dress had a deep V neckline and fitted skirt that showed off the fact she was now a young woman. It was sky blue, with sequin embellishments cascading down. Jen had chosen midnight eye shadow to give her a smoky look and make her eyes stand out even more. She had applied a clear gloss that made her lips shimmer. Sam's long auburn hair was curled at the ends, and she had clipped a flower behind her ear. She looked so much like her mother, Louise, and so beautiful that Gram and Dad (mostly Gram) almost cried when she came down the stairs.

The doorbell rang and Gram nearly dropped the camera with excitement as she shooed the girls up the stairs and let the boys in. When Gram called for them, Jen went down first, and Sam next. Both boys were in tuxes, and, Sam had to admit, they looked good. Ryan's eyes were fixed on Jen.

"You look simply lovely, Jennifer" he said in his heavy British accent, and she blushed.

"You look quite dashing," Jen replied, trying, and failing miserably, to copy his accent. They both laughed. Jen and Ryan were so perfect for each other that it was almost painful to watch. Sam turned her attention to Quinn. His hair was tied back with his usual leather tie that all the Ely brothers (with long hair) had.

"You look really nice, Sam" Quinn told her. She grinned and said "I could say the same about you!"

"Shall we?" Ryan asked. Sam and Quinn nodded, and they all piled in Ryan's Mercedes - girls in the back and guys in the front. Sam sighed apprehensively. This was sure to be quite a night.

**Short chapter, sorry. I promise, a longer one is coming up (with some action, so get excited!). Hope you liked it, and thank you for all of your incredible reviews, they inspire me to write more. So... REVIEW! **


	9. The Dance

**This is a re-loaded chapter, I wasn't happy with it. I'm back from vacation with a new chapter! And it's summerrrr! Needless to say, I'm very happy about that. I put links in my profile to what I imagine Sam and Jen's dresses to look like. Not exactly, but pretty close.**

**I'm going to answer a few reviews, so just skip down if you don't want to read them. Many thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Genna – I'm sorry, but this is the way I made him, and he won't get much better - I apologize if you don't like him this way. I won't let anything end badly though, I promise.**

**Fan – Well, here's the update! I'm glad you like it, I aim to please. That actually isn't a bad idea, once I've finished this one. It could be an interesting fic to do, and I agree they wouldn't be a bad match...**

**BlowYouAway – Wow, thank you so much! I'm really happy that you love it! And I do enjoy evil twists... Mwahaha**

**The Dance**

Jake, Kit, Nate, Bryan, Adam, and Seth all fit (surprisingly) in Bryan's truck, and they arrived at school before the girl's and their dates. Walking in the school building, the winding staircase leading down to a big open space that they were using for the dance had been decorated with soft twinkling lights. Jake, his brothers, and their dates all walked there and talked about everything and nothing. Although Jake pretended to be absorbed in the conversation, he kept glancing at the staircase, making sure Sam hadn't arrived yet. With Quinn. Jake clenched his jaw. As he looked for the umpteenth time, he finally saw four people enter. First came a pretty blonde with her tall date - Jen and Ryan. Behind them came Quinn... leading Sam. Jake's breath caught in his throat. Even when Kit nudged him, he couldn't pull his gaze away. Sam looked incredible. He wasn't used to seeing her in a fancy dress and strappy heels, but he decided he loved it. Her auburn hair was like a waterfall, and the orchid flower in it made her resemble an exotic princess. Her dress was beautiful, and Jake liked how the number of sequins decreased as he looked down the dress. And Quinn? Jake almost growled aloud.

'_I hate to admit it, but he looks good'_ he thought grudgingly.

Sam could feel Jake's eyes on her. She didn't know where he was, but she knew he was watching. Quinn offered her his elbow like in movies and, giggling, Sam took it. Quinn was searching for Jake, making sure he saw how happy they looked. When Quinn finally found him, Jake's eyes were fixed on Sam. He simply looked at her, and all the love he felt for her was clearly visible in his eyes.

They didn't go anywhere near Jake, Quinn and Sam just danced the night away. After a while, Quinn had an idea. He pulled Sam away from the dance floor somewhere more private. Private, maybe, but where Jake could easily see them. When Quinn was sure he was watching, he leaned forward and kissed Sam.

Sam was surprised. She knew Quinn liked her, but not that much. She was so stunned she did not even pull back, trying hard to think. And then, kissing him back, hoping it would drown out her feelings for Jake. After all, she had nothing to lose, right? Jake did not care about her anymore, she knew that much.

Jake's breath came in short gasps and his mind reeled. He had lost her forever. To his brother. What an idiot he had been.

Sam wasn't feeling anything. No spark. Nothing. She just wasn't in the mood tonight, and they both knew it. Sam pulled away. "I'm sorry Quinn. I can't right now" she told him, trying not to hurt his feelings. Quinn tried to be understanding, so he only smiled. "Don't worry about it. Let's just talk" Sam nodded gratefully as he started the conversation.

Nate appeared next to Jake as he gasped. "I'm sorry" he said. "I'm going to fix it". He walked purposefully up to Quinn and tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sam, but could I steal my brother for a minute?"

Sam agreed, and Nate stepped away with Quinn.

"Stop torturing Jake. He doesn't deserve this, and its tearing him apart!"

"Yes, he does" Quinn started, but Nate cut him off.

"No! It was my prank, but Jake found out about it. I made him swear not to say anything, but when he saw what state you were putting yourself in, he went to tell you anyway. And, like a coward, I didn't stop him. I didn't have the guts to tell you that I was the one stupid enough to play such a horrible trick on you." Nate finished.

"If it was you, then... Oh, I guess I went a little hard on him, didn't I?" Quinn didn't seem to be as bothered by that fact as he should have been. "Still, I like Sam too. I guess he should be able to enjoy the night though". He spun around, in search of Jake.

"Jake" he called to his brothers back. Jake stopped. Whatever it was his backstabbing brother had to say, he didn't care. He couldn't care.

"I'm sorry" Quinn said. Surprised, Jake turned around.

"Nate told me everything. Jake shrugged.

"Don't change much" he said, "But thanks"

"Look Jake, I'm tired. I'm going home with Rob, so enjoy the night, I guess" . He turned around and walked off in the direction of the drink's table, where his friend was standing.

Jen had joined Sam in her corner, and they were talking - mostly about Ryan. Suddenly, Jen stood up "I'll see you later Sam. I think Ryan's looking for me". Sam nodded and Jen left, only to be replaced by Jake.

"Come with me" he ordered, and led her outside. As they walked, he told her the short version of Nate's prank, and how he had been blamed for it. Sam's heart was in her mouth as he turned to look at her.

"God, you're beautiful" Jake murmured with a small smile. Sam felt her cheeks heat up as she blushed deeply.

"Quinn didn't ask you to be his date because he likes you. I mean, he does like you, but he did it to make me mad."

Sam frowned. "Why would that make you mad?" she asked. Jake's hand cupped her face, and he smoothed out the crease in her forehead.

"Because I was going to ask you, and he knew it" he said softly, looking into her eyes, and Sam's stomach fluttered.

"Oh" she uttered, for that was all she could force out of her mouth. His thumb gently passed over her lips as his eyes questioned her. She didn't move, and Jake leaned forward. She closed her eyes. Suddenly, the door slammed and Rachel walked out, giggling and pulling her latest boy-toy along with her. With the sudden noise, Sam's brain jumped back into motion and reality, and she quickly snapped her eyes open before backing away.

"What did you think?" she told Jake angrily. "That you would tell me about how you were blamed for some stupid joke and you would kiss me and everything would be alright again? That I would just forget about how you've been treating me for the past few days, when I did _nothing_?" He didn't answer, so she kept going. "Well, I'm sorry, but it's going to take a little more than that to make me forget". Finished with her tirade, she turned around and stalked back inside, her heels slapping the ground forcefully. Jake stood there, stunned, as the door slammed behind her. Yes, he had thought all those things, he realized. There was no way he had expected this, although he should have – what with Sam's known stubbornness and pride.

Sam spent the rest of the night with Jen, mixed feelings running through her head. "Maybe I was too harsh" she told her, but Jen shook her head.

"No way Sam. He deserved it".

**A/N : I also wanted to mention that my first language is not English, so I apologize for any mistakes. I do my best, but I'm sure I miss some. Review!**


	10. The Day After

**A/N : I know, I know – finally, an update! Sorry about that... Kind of had writer's block on the end. But, I got through it – enjoy!**

_Daughterof8 : Don't you just love all that drama? And I agree... sometimes, I want to smack my own characters - of course, they would be much less entertaining if they weren't so complicated! _

_Mississippicowfirl : I'm guessing you meant cowgirl? Haha! I'm sorry, I would rather just keep my account with only my fics – it is less confusing that way.I hope you find someone though! I'm glad you like it, and thank you for reviewing! _

_Lucy Kalin : Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoy reading it... again and again!_

_Chupacobra : Goodness, that is quite a compliment! I appreciate it thank you so much!_

_DoctorandAmyFan97 : Here's the new chapter! Sorry it took so long... I'm thrilled that you think I've got their personalities right, I try! _

_Thank you all for your reviews!_

**The Day After**

The next day was Sunday, Sam's only day where she got to sleep in - if you can call 8:00 sleeping in. As soon as she woke up, the events of the past night came rushing back to her, and she groaned, trying to stop the images. She stretched, striving to find the motivation needed to get out of her oh-so-comfy bed. What finally gave her the stimulation was Dad's voice, ten minutes later, calmly informing her that if she didn't get up right away to do her chores, he was going to come get her.

"Stop it," Sam giggled as Tempest thrust her nose in Sam's jacket pocket. The yearling huffed and stamped her hoof as she irritatedly glared at Sam. Sam smiled. Her coal-black filly was just too cute. "Fine" she gave in as Tempest's brown eyes gazed at her imploringly. Unzipping her pocket, she took out an apple and held it out to the impatient filly. Tempest extended her neck and gobbled up the long-awaited, sweet-smelling treat that had been calling to her ever since Sam entered the stall.

"Happy now?" Sam asked, and the filly bobbed her head as she chewed.

"If I didn' know any better, I'd swear she understands you"

Sam looked up to find Dallas' twinkling eyes on the young mare. She laughed and agreed with him as the horse swallowed.

"Your Gram said lunch in ten minutes" he told her. Still shaking his head at Tempest, Dallas walked off in the direction of the ranch house.

Sam straightened up and gave Tempest one more pat before edging out of the stall, careful not to let the mischievous filly escape. Exiting the barn, Sam noticed Jake and Dad talking. Of course, talking meant them both rubbing the back of their necks and staring at the ground, looking awkward. As Sam watched, Dad's head suddenly shot up and he stared Jake in the eye.

"You _what_?" she heard him yelp. Sam hurried across the yard, determined not to get involved. Whatever Jake had said to make Dad flip out like that, she didn't want to worry about. Adding that to the fact that she didn't care about anything concerning Jake Ely (and never would), Sam concluded that she really didn't want to find out; so she silently jogged the last few steps to the ranch house.

Sam quickly closed the door behind her, shutting out the blistering heat. When she looked up into the kitchen, what she saw made her mouth fall open in surprise. There was her Gram, in her apron... her arms around Dallas and her lips busy kissing his passionately. Sam couldn't help the squeak that burst from her open mouth, and she quickly closed it. Dallas and Gram sprung apart and looked at Sam sheepishly, reminding her of teenagers.

"Oh, uh... Hi Sweetie" Gram said. Sam picked up her hand lamely and waved it, in the typical 'hello' gesture, shock still evident on her features. "How - how much did you see, Dear?"Gram asked. Sam's hand, still up in the air, fluttered between them.

"All of it," she said, finally finding her voice.

Gram blushed. "We've been trying to hide it for some time, but the cat had to get out of the bag eventually. You aren't... upset, are you Dear?" her eyes searched Sam's face worriedly.

"No! No, of course not. I think it's great, Gram. Besides," she continued with a grin, "if I had to pick someone for you, it would definitely be Dallas." The latter smiled and bowed his head. "Thanks," he muttered. Sam walked into the kitchen and gave them both a reassuring hug. She was glad her Gram had found someone, and it made her even happier that that someone was Dallas. Just then, the door swung open and in walked Jake and Dad.

"Ah, just in time for lunch! Could someone go get Brynna?" Gram said smoothly. No evidence of the previous emotions showed on her face, and Sam wondered how many times Gram had done the same with her.

Sam finished the dishes and dried her hands on the towel next to the sink; she was ready to escape for her ride. Before the door shut behind her, she heard the scraping of Jake's chair legs as he followed her, and Dad's "Be careful, Samantha!" warning. She rolled her eyes and stepped out into the blazing sun. When she was about halfway to the barn, she stopped and spun around to meet Jake's gaze.

"What?" she demanded. He sighed.

"You were right. I'm sorry".

Sam blinked "Huh?" she said unintelligibly. Jake sighed.

"I'm sorry" he repeated. "You had every right to be mad at me and leave, I was stupid".

Sam narrowed her eyes. Was this a trick? Jake Ely was too proud to apologize... She looked into his mustang eyes and found nothing but sincerity there. Sam sighed.

"Uh... It's ok. I guess we're even now" she said reluctantly. _'Drat. I didn't want to forgive him so easily!' _Sam thought._ 'But those eyes...' _she knew she couldn't resist their hypnotic effect. Unable to utter another word, she turned and marched into the barn, heading straight for Ace's tack and leaving Jake still standing in the yard. Tucked in with his saddle was a little piece of paper, folded into a neat square... and a sprig of Russian Sage. Sam moaned. Not again. Sighing, she unfolded the thick, parchment-like paper and read the carefully penned words :

A look that's loving

A kiss desired from a pretty girl

Whose hair is red as fire

A smile that messes with my head

So hard to say the things that should be said

This time who could it be? Not Quinn - the poem's words sounded different... more poetic somehow. Whoever this was had put more care into what he was writing, and trying to express his feelings. Sam sighed and shook her head. She would just wait it out and see what happened. She quickly saddled up Ace and rode out of the ranch yard, waving at Jake as she left. As the reached War Drum Flats, Sam nudged Ace into a gallop, loving the feel of the wind in her hair and the sun warming her face. They stopped at the shining lake, and Sam let Ace drink. It was almost blinding, the way the sun reflected off of the water. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

'**Boom!'**

A sudden noise that sounded like a truck's back door falling open spooked Ace and he reared, reaching for the sky with his forelegs. Sam, Unsuspecting, slid of Ace's rump and landed hard on the ground. The little bay pony took off across the playa, oblivious to Sam's calling. _'Just __perfect'_ Sam grumbled, and she frowned. What _was_ that noise? She got up and brushed off the dirt clinging to her clothes, sighing as she did so. Just as she finished slapping her jeans, Sam heard hoof beats, and instantly thought of Ace coming back. She straightened up, the image of Ace's ashamed expression making her smile. When she looked up, the amused smile dropped from her face, to be replaced with a look of pure horror. Galloping straight at her, and showing no sign of slowing down, was a huge roan mare that Sam recognized from the Phantom's herd. Panic clouded the mare's eyes as she thundered towards Sam. Reacting purely on instinct, Sam threw herself to the side and rolled out of the way of the pounding hooves. As she stared after the running mare, a plume of dust rising from the playa, Sam brushed herself off - again. She found a sore spot and realized the big mare had struck her shoulder in passing. It would be a bruise by morning, she was sure. Sam turned back in the direction of the sound and squinted against the sun, thinking hard. Why would there be a truck in the middle of the desert? It just didn't make any sense. Hoofbeats wrenched Sam from her musings, and she whipped her head around, expecting to find another horse charging her. Instead, all she saw was Ace. he trotted up to her, his bay head bowed in shame, and nuzzled her shoulder, as if asking for forgiveness. Sam couldn't help but laugh as he stared at her, big brown eyes silently pleading.

"Fine. You're forgiven" she told her little mustang, and he bobbed his head. Sam grinned and shook her head as she climbed back in the saddle. "I would say that we should check that noise out, but I told Dad we'd be home by four; we better get going, Ace. I don't want him mad at me again". With one last, worried glance towards the source of the sound, Sam turned Ace towards River Bend. "I'll be back," she promised herself.

Sam rode into the ranch yard almost an hour later to find Gram and Dallas embracing again. She grinned.

"Hey! That's not the best way to keep a secret, you know!" she called. Gram and Dallas broke apart as she rode closer .

"Everyone else is out, other than Jake, and you know how he is. We were pretty much alone until you came" Gram replied, her eyes twinkling. Sam drew up next to them and dismounted. Gram gasped, her smile fading quickly. "Land sakes, Samantha! What happened?"

"Uhh... Nothing." she said slowly. "Why do you ask?"

Gram's hands rose to her hips and she glared pointedly at Sam, who sighed in turn. The battle was lost, and she knew it. Unless...

"It was a..." she remembered her excuse the day of Dad and Brynna's wedding "an emergency dismount," she finished, avoiding Gram's gaze. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should go rub Ace down". Sam turned Ace around and proceeded to make sure he was comfortable for the night. As she went to put his tack away, she found the same thing she had earlier - a square of parchment paper, and a piece of Russian Sage. She grabbed them and headed out of the barn. In the middle of the ranch yard was Jake, stroking Witch and murmuring to her. Sam could hear the lilting of the words and realized he was speaking in Shoshone. She smiled and walked slowly up next to him, listening. Sam loved the way the words flowed on his tongue, and the musical sound that escaped his lips. Her eyes moved slowly across his face, loving the way the sun played in his hair - so similar to a crow's wing. Next she inspected Witch. They really did make a perfect match, man and horse. Her coat was the same shade of blue-black, and her sparkling brown eyes held just as much energy and enthusiasm. Sam dared to raise her hand and gently stroke the side of Witch's neck. She turned her head to look at Jake, amazed that Witch hadn't made a move to bite her. He smiled, the white of his teeth contrasting beautifully with his tan skin. They stayed like that for a while, in complete peace and harmony. The moment was so wonderful that Sam was sad when it was ended by Gram.

"Samantha! Dinner in half an hour. And don't think I will allow you at my table without a shower first, young lady. Jake, your mother called - she wants you home as well, something to do with helping Kit with the food." Gram returned to her kitchen, and the door squeaked shut.

Jake sighed, and muttered "I forgot about that." He shot her a small smile. "My turn to cook tonight... with Kit. Listen, Sam, I talked to your Dad earlier today, and... well, just let me know, ok?" with that, he swung up on Witch's back and rode away before Sam was able to react.

Twenty minutes later, Sam was cross-legged on her bed, feeling refreshed from her shower. She slowly unfolded the slip of paper and read the neat words :

Your heart touched mine

With sparks and warmth

I have been blind

But I found the light

Will you with me

For a whole day forget

The past, the hurt

Like the first time we met?

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath. And then another. When she finally opened her eyes and read the poem again, she still didn't believe it. She got up, the parchment still clutched in her hand, and ran downstairs.

"Dad!" she gasped as she rushed into the living room. He raised his eyebrows. "Dad, what did you and Jake talk about earlier?" Wyatt looked at Sam and then said calmly

"Judgin' by your state, I think you know, Samantha. Hardest thing that boy ever had to do, but he got it done"

Sam nodded and thanked him then retreated to her room. She got out her new blue cell phone (christmas present from Ryan) and called Jen on her new cell phone - also a christmas present from Ryan. Jen picked up on the third ring "Jake'sbeensendingmepoemsandRussia nSageandheaskedmeoutandIthin kI'mgoingtosayyesandohmygoshcan youbelieveit?!" Sam blurted. She heard Jen giggle on the other end.

"Wait, what? Too fast, Sammy girl!"

Sam took a deep breath and started over. When she had finished, Jen squealed.

"Ohmygoodness! Sam! I told you, I told you, I told you he likes you! Have you said yes yet? Agh, this is so romantic!" she gushed. This time it was Sam's turn to laugh.

"I know you told me, but... And no, I haven't given him an answer yet. This morning, I woke up mad at him, but now... I don't know. There's just something about him - I couldn't say no, Jen, even if I wanted to. Which, I don't" Sam admitted. "I'll call you back later - I'm going to go ask Dad if I can ride over there, ok?"

"Yea, you go - but I want all the details later!" Jen answered. Sam grinned and pressed the end button.

Forty-five minutes later, Sam was riding into the Three Ponies Ranch. A head that she recognized as Kit Ely's poked out around the glass door. He winked at Sam and headed back inside, calling as he went.

"Hey, Baby Bear! Someone here to see you!"

Just as Sam finished tying Ace to the hitching post, Jake walked out. She took a deep breath, trying unsuccessfully to calm the butterflies that were raging in her stomach before turning around to face him. He smiled uncertainly at her, obviously worried about her answer. Sam looked him straight in the eyes and said simply

"Yes".

Jake looked surprised. "Yes?" he repeated. She nodded, and he smiled. "Tomorrow at 5? I'll pick you up" he said.

"Kay," she replied, and he leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek that provoked a set of chills to go down her spine.

"Goodnight, Samantha" Jake said softly, and he helped her back on Ace. Jake stayed in her mind's eye all the way home, as did the grin on her face

**A/N: Last line of poem – like the first time we met – is symbolical, I know they have been friends ever since they were little kids.**

**Now... You see that little box down there? Go write in it and make me happy...**


	11. Date

**A/N: Yikes, it's been forever, I know... I'm sorry! I'm sorry! *dodges missiles* Hopefully you guys like it! **

_**Answers to my fabulous reviewers(Sorry, there were several guests! I'm going by order in the review list, from bottom to top): **_

_**Guest: Awesome! Well, here it is...**_

_**MaverickShire: Thank you! **_

_**guest: Thank you! I will keep writing if you keep reading...**_

_**Guest: Thank you! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it :)**_

_**ab's: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Hopefully I can keep them rather similar to the originals**_

_**HorseLuvver21: Haha! I'm happy you think it is realistic... I'm trying not to go for too cheesy or crazy for real life...**_

_**SMarie: Haha! Thank you! I'm really thrilled that you LOVE LOVE LOVED it!**_

_**Chippybaby: *self high-five* Yes! Thats my goal :)**_

_**agail: Haha! You get more! Thank you so much :)**_

_**This chapter is dedicated toWindBeGone270. Thank you all for reading and reviewing 3**_

Date

Sam trudged through school on Monday. She wanted her classes to be over so badly that they only seemed to drag by slower. She doodled horses all over her worksheets, and got reprimanded several times. As Mr. Blair put it, "As pretty as those horses are, Forster, I don't want to see them dancing across your papers anymore. Is that clear?".

She had even gotten herself a stern telling-off from Mrs. Ely! In the back of her mind, Sam thought that it might be a little weird to be going out with her history teacher's son, but she didn't let it bother her. After all, who knew if they were even going to get through a single first date? Their track record for arguments wasn't exactly stellar.

Finally, the last bell of the day rang, and Sam threw her belongings haphazardly into her bag, swung it over her shoulder, and practically ran out of the room.

"Forster!" Mr Blair bellowed after her. Sam almost ignored him, but then remembered the outcome of the last time she did that. Heaving a sigh, she rolled her eyes and turned back, pushing through a horde of students fighting to get out, and clearing her face of all expressions likely to get her into trouble.

"Yes?"

He shot her a stern look. "You're behind. Get me something – anything – in by Thursday. Got it?"

Sam nodded and started back out the door. Before she could get very far, however, Mr. Blair's voice called her back.

"And Forster – make it good." With that, he went back to his desk, leaving her free to leave, her mind already whirling with possibilities.

The second Sam got home, she ran upstairs for a quick shower.

"Hello to you too, Sweetheart" Gram called after her.

"Sorry, Gram! Hi!" she yelled from the top of the staircase. Gram looked at her daughter-in-law, and they both burst out laughing.

"Who would have thought that the second Sam got a date, she would turn into... that?" Gram said, chuckling.

"Ah ah ah!" Brynna corrected. "It's not just a date – it's a date with Jake!"

When a large thump and a frustrated scream sounded a half an hour later, Brynna got up with a small smile. "I better go see if she's not destroying her room." Gram nodded and drained the last of her tea before heading to the oven to check on her cookies.

When Brynna got upstairs, she could hear muttering coming rom the direction of Sam's room. She leaned against the doorframe and watched as clothes flew out of Sam's open closet. She got a little closer and received one of the missiles on her head. She let out an indignant "Hey!". Sam emerged from her wardrobe with a slightly panicked look on her face.

"Oh, gosh" she wailed. "I'm so sorry, Brynna! I just don't know what to wear". She collapsed onto her bed and Brynna sat down next to her.

"Honey," she started, stroking Sam's hair. "I know you want to look nice. I understand. Don't you think I was cursing my BLM outfit when I first met your Dad? Oh yeah, nothing like a good business suit to attract a man's attention!" she shook her head and Sam giggled. "Listen, Jake didn't ask you out for your clothes – he's seen you at your worst, so don't you think he would have run long before now if he had ever wanted to?"

Sam nodded and took a deep breath. "Of course, you're right. I don't know why I'm getting myself so worked up over nothing... I feel better now, thanks."

"No worries" Brynna assured her. "Now, how about those clothes, hm?"

At 5 o'clock, Sam was ready. With Brynna's help, she had selected a pair of white flare jeans, a dark denim jacket with a deep green t-shirt, and a pair of small heels. To complete the outfit was a simple yellow butterfly stone necklace and silver hoop earrings, just barely visible under her long, straight hair. Put simply, she looked casual yet elegant, and was quite happy with her look. When the doorbell rang, she bit her lip.

"This better not be weird," she muttered, and gave her reflection one last glance before heading downstairs. Jake was waiting patiently and talking to her Gram – of course, she was doing most of the chattering, but it could be considered a conversation of sorts... in cowboy terms. He looked up and smiled as she came down the stairs, but his eyes held another message, something along the lines of 'save me'. Sam bit her lip to keep from laughing at his expression and looked at Gram.

"I'll see you later," she uttered.

"Oh, have fun, Dear!" Gram said before rushing forward to give her a hug. "Not too late, Sam" she whispered in her ear, and Sam had to hold back a sigh. When Gram detangled herself with a sniff, Sam widened her eyes. She lunged forward and grabbed Jake's arm, pulling him out with a rushed goodbye. Once the door shut, Sam let go, and Jake silently questioned her.

"I didn't want her to start crying" Sam grumbled with a shrug. "Given the situation, it was our only escape... unless of course you would have preferred to endure a half hour or so of her reminiscing." She grinned at Jake's horrified expression. "I thought not".

He nodded and walked over to his truck, opening the door for her. "Oh. Wait here a second" he said, before closing the door and striding back toward the ranch house. Sam peered through the truck window curiously. He emerged a minute later with a white plastic bag. She frowned as he threw it in the back before seating himself behind the wheel. He did not mention it, and Sam had a feeling he would not elaborate on the contents of the mystery bag, even if she brought it up.

"How was your day?" Jake started as they headed toward town.

Soon enough, they arrived at Clara's Diner. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was Sam's favorite restaurant, not to mention the only one around. The bell above the door tinkled, announcing their arrival. They were greeted by the sound of Clara's voice from a back room.

"Millie!" she shrieked. The offending waitress shot them a quick, apologetic smile and smoothed her flyaway brown hair before hurrying through the swinging doors. Angry, hushed voices could be heard across the empty diner. They waited patiently for a few minutes, and before long Clara herself hurried toward them.

"Sam, Jake!" she said and gave them a hug each. She laughed in Jake's face at his obvious discomfort. "Maybe you can teach him that I don't bite" Clara told Sam, and showed them to their table by the window. Thanking her, they sat down and started perusing the menu. Once Sam had chosen her meal (a Caesar salad and personal pizza), she looked at Jake, the hint of a smile on her face.

"So... scared of Clara, are we?" she teased. He looked up and shrugged.

"I suppose so" he replied, the ghost of a smile tracing his lips. "Brat" he muttered, and turned back to his menu.

"Thank you" she grinned proudly. They barely had to wait before Clara was back with her notepad. When she had jotted down their orders, she leaned on the table.

"So, are you two on a date?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye. Jake looked squarely into her eyes.

"Yes." he said simply. Sam, slightly shocked, just nodded. Clara seemed content with his answer.

"I've always thought you made a nice couple" she told them before walking back into the kitchen. Sam peered at Jake curiously.

"What?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing... I just didn't expect you to be so straightforward about it". In reality, she had thought he would stay silent and let her do the talking. It pleased her that he didn't, and she smiled at him. He looked back at her seriously.

"I like you, Sam. I don't want to hide that." Once again, she was floored – but in a good way.

"Thanks," she murmured, a slight blush claiming her cheeks.

Once they had finished their dinner, and each had a slice of the world's best pineapple upside down cake, Jake brought out from next to him the mystery bag that she had not noticed him carrying in. "Are you finally going to tell me whats in that bag?!" she half exploded from her curiosity, and he outright laughed at her.

"See for yourself" he said, and handed her the plastic bag. She opened it and found her work clothes. A frown creased her forehead as she looked up at him questioningly.

"Go change" Jake told her, and walked over to the counter to pay the bill. Sam huffed and did as she was told, emerging from the restrooms wearing her old jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. Seeing him nowhere in sight, she said good-bye to Clara and headed back outside. She found him waiting patiently in the truck.

"So, decided you didn't like my outfit?" she asked, smirking. He glared at her and kept silent as he pulled out of the parking space. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get him to say anything more on the subject. A few minutes before reaching River Bend, Jake turned left onto a little dirt road that Sam had never been on before.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they advanced into the desert. As she spoke, Jake braked gently and stopped his truck. He looked over at her

"This is our stop" he said before getting out. Sam followed him, her excitement building. Jake tossed her her riding boots, and headed left. She peered after him and clearly saw the shapes of two horses. She did as she was told and put the boots on, then waited for him to return. When he did, she saw that the two animals happened to be Ace and Witch. To Sam's surprise, they were already tacked. She glanced over to where Jake had come from and saw a distant figure riding away. She grinned and relieved Jake of Ace's bridle.

"Hey boy" she greeted the mustang, and smiled over his neck at Jake. "You had help" Sam told him, in a mock stern voice. He grinned at her sheepishly.

"Well, I couldn't leave the horses tacked up while we had dinner, could I?" he asked, a grin on his sun-tanned face. He steadied Witch and mounted up in one swift movement. Sam imitated him, and he couldn't help but marvel at how graceful she was. Not that he would ever say so, of course, but since she couldn't read his thoughts...

"I also had my 'help', as you put it, warm them up," he continued. Sam shot him a slightly confused look.

"Why?" she asked. He smirked at her.

"So I could prove to you that Witch and I are faster!" he yelled, and nudged the black mare into a gallop. Sam looked after him for a second before her brain realized what had happened. Determination to prove him wrong set in, and she sent Ace after Witch. Jake had a few seconds advance on her, but Ace's little legs were working hard to catch up to Witch's longer strides. Sam urged her little pony on, and he pushed forward, catching up to the black mare and her rider. Sam leaned forward and whispered words of encouragement.

"C'mon Ace, we can do it... Just a little farther... Think of what the Phantom would say if you won, hmm?" The mustang seemed to understand her, and he went even faster, passing Witch and Jake. Sam laughed into the wind and slowed Ace down when they reached the lake. Jake trotted up behind them, a surprised smile on his face.

"Well, I'll be!" he said as he allowed Witch to have a little drink. "Who knew that little mustang could actually run?"

Sam shot him a half-hearted glare and said

"I did."

Jake shook his head at her "Well of course you did, he's your horse. You always did believe in the hopeless ones."

Sam stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed. Once they thought that the horses had had enough to drink, Jake led her over to a little hill overlooking the lake. They untacked and ground-tied the horses, and Jake pulled a blanket out of his saddle bags, laying it over the hard desert floor. He also pulled out a ziplock bag full of cookies and two bottles of water, and sat down on the blue checkered, soft blanket. Sam sat down next to him and accepted the water and chocolate chip cookie. She sniffed it and something triggered her memory.

"Did you ask Gram for cookies?" she asked. Jake bowed his head slightly, and when he looked up his teeth were glowing against his bronze skin in the growing darkness.

"Guilty" he admitted, and she smacked his arm.

"What! Didn't you read the Code Book? " she asked seriously, Jake gulped, obviously uncomfortable as he desperately tried to remember what on earth the Code Book was.

"The what?" he choked out.

"The Code Book. Page 37 says that any desserts made for dates – especially first dates – should be homemade by the guy. I mean honestly, everyone knows that..."

A look of near horror appeared in his eyes. Sam decided to put him out of his misery, for she was unable to keep a straight face any longer, and promptly burst out laughing at his panicked expression.

"I'm kidding! Jake, relax... Gram makes the best cookies. And there is no such thing as a Code Book..."

"Oh!" Jake let out, obviously relieved. It was his turn to slap her arm. "Don't do that! Brat" he added as an afterthought and she laughed.

"Sorry, can't help myself" she told him, still smiling slightly. He grinned back.

"I know."

As the sun sank lower in the high Nevada desert and the temperature dropped drastically, Jake reached over and grabbed a thick blanket to drape over them both. One thing could be said for the barren land – it had he ability to produce the most incredible sunsets. The golden orb sunk lower and lower, and it seemed to be sitting on the horizon. The sky around it was a myriad of colors, shades of purple, red, and orange galore. This was truly a feast for the eyes, and Sam enjoyed it immensely. On impulse, she leaned over and lay her head on Jake's shoulder. She felt him stiffen slightly before relaxing and drawing his arm around simply sat side by side in comfortable silence for a while, until he suddenly nudged Sam gently. She turned to look at him, about to speak when she saw him put a finger to his lips. She frowned and he pointed slightly toward the lake in front of them. She looked and gasped lightly. There, in the light of the sinking sun, was a herd of wild horses. She frowned, not recognizing any of them. As far as Sam could see, there were only mares. She searched relentlessly for the obvious stallion. And all of a sudden, her roaming eyes found what they were looking for – a midnight black stallion was standing on higher ground, a little farther away, and keeping watch over his mares. He had, from what Sam could see, a pure white dot on his forehead, partly covered by his forelock. His inky mane whipped backwards as the wind picked up slightly, and he could not have looked more like a king. Sam hated herself for thinking it, but he almost rivaled the Phantom. Not in beauty, for which Zanzibar would always be first, but in majesty... almost. Sam tore her eyes away from the elegant stallion as she heard Jake's sharp intake of breath next to her. His face was a mask of shock, but he was not paying attention to the same horse. Instead, he was seemingly hypnotized by one of the mares drinking at the lake.

"What is it?" Sam asked, and he whispered something that she did not quite catch. Her forehead creased as she frowned, and he repeated himself, slightly louder this time.

"It's Star."

**A/N: For those who do not remember, Star appeared in the tenth book, _Red Feather Filly_. Jake catches her and gentles her to ride in a race, as a kind of rite of passage from his grandfather. Once the race is over, Jake releases her back into the wild. **

**Review!**


	12. Star and Stuff

A/N: PLEASE READ, IF ONLY THIS NEXT SENTENCE! I'm having issues deciding wether I should put Jen with Ryan or Darrel, so I made a poll on my page. I would really appreciate it if you would vote for your favorite pairing! I have pro's and con's for both, so I thought I would let my fantastic readers vote. Thank you to everyone who reads, and especially those that review. Hope you like the chapter!

_Ashley Van Kuren – Thanks! And as long as someone is reading, I will keep writing._

_Daughterof8 – Aww, yay! Hopefully you will like the second part of their date as well! _

_Riverbendcowgirl – Haha thanks! Here is your update... I'll try not to leave you guys hanging for so long, it is kind of cruel._

_Kavazya – Awesome, I love making people happy! Next addition – below :)_

_kat404 – I'm back with the next chapter!_

_Awesome – No, thank you for reading!_

_Freedom unbroken – My goodness, thank you so much! I'm happy you think I keep them compliant with the cannon, hopefully I continue to do so. Thank you for reviewing :)_

_GODIS4EVER – Thanks!_

_anyaandsolomon97 – I'm glad you love it. Not to worry, I promise I won't abandon it. When I start something, I finish it! _

_Thank you to all my fabulous reviewers, you make my day! Now, without further ado, on with the story! Dedicated to my first review for this chapter, Ashley Van Kuren. _

Star... and Stuff

Sam whipped her gaze back to the horses and found what jake had seen - Star. Her light mane fell down and dipped into the water as she drank, creating ripples in the clear water. Beside her, Sam was aware of Jake rising slowly to his feet and making his way down to the lake. Sam knew the second Star saw him (or felt him approach, she couldn't be sure). Star's ears flicked back, and she raised her head slightly, velvety lips still dripping. Jake stopped at the edge of the water across the lake from her, and simply watched her. She brought her head up all the way, and stared back at him, unblinking. He made no move toward her, and Sam held her breath, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene unfolding before her. Suddenly, it was as though something clicked, and Star lunged forward, splashing through the shallows to get around the large body of water. Jake took off as well, but stayed on the shore so as not to get soaking wet. When they finally reached each other, they stopped inches away, man and horse. As Sam watched in fascination (for this was better than any movie), Jake slowly raised his hand to Star Shower's forehead and traced the star that shone there. Sam's eyes widened and a small smile played upon her lips as Jake vaulted on Star's back. She took off immediately and galloped once around the lake before turning and heading to Sam. Obviously she had not forgotten what Jake taught her, as she changed directions with only slight encouragement. They trotted up to her and stopped in a cloud of dust. Sam smiled at his silly grin as he jumped to the ground. Surprising Sam, he held out a hand to her. She looked at it, confused.

"What?"

He laughed and answered

"Come on". Jake grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Then, without warning, she found herself suddenly on Star's back. He swung up easily behind her. Sam only had time to think to herself that Star was bigger than she looked, before they were off, cantering on the playa cracks. The rest of the herd simply watched as if they were a form of entertainment. Sam laughed, a giddy feeling running through her, excitement coursing through her veins. Jake's hands around her waist did nothing to calm her heart. She laughed out loud at the sheer exhilaration and heard Jake echo it from behind her. Soon, Star slowed down to a trot, then a walk. The setting sun was a low-hanging golden orb in the distance, sinking slightly below the horizon, looking like it was dropping off the side of the Earth. The scene was beautiful, more so than anything she had ever seen. Acting on an impulse, Sam turned slightly and pressed Jake's lips against her own. A thrill passed through her, and as she pulled back, she could feel her lips burning. She stared into his bright mustang eyes for a few seconds, losing herself in them, before turning back around. As she faced the open desert once again, a wide smile found its way on her face.

Tuesday found Sam eager to get to school. She was finished with her chores and early to breakfast for the first time in... well, ever. Brynna and Gram had already gone upstairs by the time she got home last night, and were eager to grill her for details.

"So, Sam" Brynna started the second Sam sat down at the table. "How did it go?" Sam smiled and helped herself to a rather large portion of scrambled eggs before moving on to the toast and bacon.

"It went really well" she replied, blushing a little as she remembered the feel of his lips. Gram and Brynna noticed, and shared a _look_.

"So, judging by your face, he kissed you?" Gram asked bluntly. Sam choked on her orange juice.

"Gram!"

Her grandmother gave her an innocent look.

"What?"

When Brynna laughed, Sam glared playfully at her.

"Don't tell me you weren't thinking the exact same thing" she chastised her, and Brynna had the decency to look embarrassed. "And if you must know, he didn't" Sam finished.

"Please, Dear. Forsters are not known for their fibbing abilities" Gram told her pointedly, and Sam rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Well, he didn't. I kissed him" she added in an undertone. This did not go unnoticed by the women at the table, and Brynna squealed like a schoolgirl, flipping her red braid over her shoulder excitedly.

"Good for you!"

"You think?" Sam asked, suddenly a little unsure of how smart her bold move had been.

"Of course" Brynna continued. "With men like ours, we don't have much of a choice. That's what I did with your dad"

Sam giggled. "Brynna!"

"It's true" she said matter-of-factly. "Cowboys are known for their stubbornness and bravery, but that last one doesn't usually apply to women."

_I swear_, Sam thought, _sometimes they act more like teenagers than I do!_

Having finished her breakfast, Sam stood up and placed her dirty dishes in the sink.

"As mush as I am enjoying this conversation, school awaits".

Jen was also waiting, Sam found out. And not patiently, either. Jen practically mauled her at the bus stop until she had divulged all of the details from the previous night. Jen found everything very exciting, especially the part about Star. Because, no matter what Jen said, Sam knew she considered Jake to be one of her good friends.

Sam actually made an effort in her classes, for once. She figured that she shouldn't do anything to upset her dad... She was getting kind of tired of being punished lately.

"Seems you're back to normal today" Mr. Blair told her approvingly when she turned in a report on the evolution of cameras - something she had been working hard on for several weeks. She smiled - words of praise from him were hard to come by, but he had to go and ruin it.

"Don't forget, Forster - Thursday".

Sam nodded, knowing exactly what she was going to do.

A note came for Sam a few minutes before the bell rang, asking for her to be excused for the rest of class to see Mrs. Ely. Mr. Blair sent her out with a huff and a roll of his eyes. As she entered Mrs. Ely's classroom, the petite blonde stood up from her desk and gave Sam a hug.

"So, how did last night go?" Seeing the look on Sam's face, she laughed and said "Don't worry, that's all I'll ask!"

"It went well" Sam answered.

"Good. Now, I noticed you didn't turn in a rough draft for your essay" Mrs. Ely snapped back into teacher mode faster than Sam could blink.

"Although it isn't mandatory, I recommend it, and you usually turn one in. So, I thought I should remind you that it is due tomorrow, and since I'm guessing you haven't started yet, I am just letting you know that Jake isn't busy tonight. Since he was also my student, I happen to know that Native American history was one of his best units - his father made sure of that."

The shrilling noise signaled the end of the day, and it appeared Mrs. Ely was finished. Sam thanked her and walked out, hoping to catch Jake. She spotted him at the edge of the mob crowding to get out the double doors. Somehow, he heard her calling him above the din and made his way over to her.

"Hey, would you mind helping me on my essay for History tonight? Your mom said Natives was one of your best units" Sam blurted, and waited for his answer. She was determined not to make this awkward. Sure, they were dating, and she had kissed him, but so what? They were still friends after all, so no awkwardness necessary. Sam halted her babbling thoughts long enough to realize he had accepted.

"I'll be over around five" he told her before walking over to his waiting brothers. Sam only had the time to smile before realizing that if she didn't hurry, she was going to miss her bus.

At five o'clock on the dot, Sam heard the clopping of hooves on the wooden bridge. She pulled back the curtains framing the window and looked down to see With and Jake in the ranch yard. She moved away, and got out everything they would need to write her essay - class notes, textbook, paper, and a pencil. As she did so, she heard Gram telling Jake she was in her room. He walked in and gave a small wave, which she returned with a 'Hey'. Gram's voice floated up the stairs :

"And keep the door open, Samantha!".

Sam closed her eyes briefly in disbelief.

"Oh my god" she groaned. "Who would have thought Gram would turn into one of those?"

Jake laughed.

"Not funny! Well, kind of" she conceded. "You'd think we were bad kids or something" she muttered, then patted the bed next to her. "Sit" she ordered with a smile. "Help."

He gave a playful little bow. "As you wish, M'lady" he joked, taking on a ridiculous (and horrible) British accent, which sent her into a fit of laughter. As she wiped tears from her eyes, he pulled the essay prompt to him and began to read it.

"This should be easy" Jake said, and they began to work.

An hour and a half later, Sam sat back with a sigh and threw her pen on the floor.

"Finally. Thank for helping" she grinned. "That would have taken me forever. " Jake inclined his head slightly.

"You can thank my dad for teaching my brother's and I our backgrounds when we were little" he told her, and shrugged. "It kinda stuck with me."

Neither of them said anything for a minute, until Jake reached out and brushed a stray strand of auburn hair behind her ear, letting his fingers brush gently across her cheek.

"You forgot something yesterday" he whispered, and kissed her. It was more gentle than their first kiss, which had basically lasted half a second and was more an uncomfortable smashing of lips while on a horse. Butterflies appeared in her stomach without warning, and she tingled all over.

"Sam, dinner's ready" Wyatt appeared at the door, and they sprung apart as if they had been electrified. "Jake, you're welcome to stay, of course".

"Thank you, but I promised Mom I'd be home for dinner tonight." Jake said, and got up. "I'll see you later, Sam" he said before leaving, catching her gaze with his own and holding it for a second.

"Hey, Dad" Sam called before he too could walk downstairs. "I need to take a picture for Mr. Blair. Could I go riding tomorrow, after school?" She was asking now in case he was out when she got back tomorrow.

"Sure, hon. Now, come eat before it gets cold".

A/N – Don't forget to

a) Go vote!

b) review! What do you think? Too cheesy of an ending for their date? Just perfect? Not enough? Let me know!


	13. Midnight Secret

**A/N : Thank you all for reviewing and voting on my poll! The decision has been reached... You will just have to read to find out what it is. I realize the plot has been slow in coming, other than a few hints here and there, but it develops more in these chapters. Enjoy!**

_Iheartninjago2010 – Glad you like it! I will try to keep updating with minimum delay..._

_LedaBear - *Punches air * Yes! Goal reached! _

_Kavazya – Awesome, thank you!_

_Abby – Haha thank you! I do love those descriptions... Here's more for you_

_Guest – Update! And yes, I can do whatever I want... Mwahaha_

_riverbendcowgirl – Fantastic! Three thumbs up... wow!_

_Anyaandsolomon97 – Vote taken into account, and thank you :)_

_horse lover – Here is more!_

_Daughterof8 – Glad you liked it! And their interactions is always a lot of fun to write, so I'm glad you think it is fun to read :)_

_kat404 – Great! Here is your update...I tried to hurry!_

_Walking Horse Girl 21 – Nope, just can't forget about the horses! Without the horses... There is no story. I felt like I should add some more in, which is why I created Star's herd._

_Ashley Van Kuren – My pleasure! Don't worry, I won't stop :)_

_**Dedicated to Iheartninjago2. Thank you all for reviewing!**_

Midnight Secret

Sam grabbed her camera (on loan from Mr. Blair) and saddled Ace the minute she got home. She was eager to get going and was aware that finding her target wouldn't be easy. Although horses had their patterns, she hadn't been studying Star's herd for long enough. Had it not been so cold, Sam would gladly have had Ace wade through the La Charla for a while. The sun was playing hide and seek behind the clouds, and the wind created a slight chill, stinging her face slightly. She shivered a little and brought her jacket closer to her.

"This weather is ridiculous, Ace" she told her little mustang. "Even for winter". She signaled him to pick up the pace and they set off for War Drum Flats. She was getting excited about this project. The minimum requirement was one picture with a description, but she was hoping to have several - Mr. Blair was known to give extra credit when he thought the student was deserving. Sam wasn't exactly in a place to refuse that.

When they were about halfway into War Drum Flats, Ace's ears perked up. Sam leaned forward in the saddle and spoke into his ear.

"What is it, boy? Did we find them?" Ace snorted, vaguely resembling a fire-breathing monster for a split second, and shook his head, mane flying everywhere. Sam looked up into the distance and squinted. She could barely make out a few dots on the horizon. She grinned and urged Ace on. When they got closer, Sam stopped him and searched the herd, taking the time to examine each horse. There were seventeen mares in total, she counted. One of her personal favorites was a large buckskin that reminded her of Dark Sunshine. And, of course, Star. She seemed to get along well with the buckskin, which Sam, on a whim, decided to name Amber. She didn't know why, but the name appealed to her.

Sam decided to get her project done first, so that she didn't have to worry about it later - or worse, forget. The sun decided to show its face for a split second, just long enough for her to snap a perfect picture of Star Shower. She then turned to a roan mare, then Amber, and repeated the process with about half of the horses. She took the photos of Midnight Secret last. She had unconsciously named the black stallion. It was fitting, for he seemed rather enigmatic. He had a star on his forehead, but it seemed to be a strange shape. She squinted, trying to see it better, and found that it was a half-moon, tilted slightly sideways. She took several pictures from different angles so she could study every inch of him, even in the comfort of her own bed. As she watched, he seemed to move with a fluidity and grace that was much more precise than the rest of the horses. When she was finally satisfied with results she was seeing through the camera lens, Sam carefully put away the camera and resumed her horse-gazing. The sun began to sink in the sky, she turned Ace around and started back to the ranch, enjoying the scenery and just the overall feeling of riding in the desert - cold or not.

Thursday's morning classes were rather monotone, though Sam thought she did particularly well on an English essay. She met up with Jen at their usual lunch table, empty but for a few other girls at the other end. Sam shoveled pasta in her mouth, concentrating on the simple thought of getting food into her system - she was, after all, a teenager (and a hungry one at that). Jen pushed her food around her plate with her fork. Sam snapped out of her pasta reverie long enough to notice Jens moodiness. She frowned, slightly concerned.

"Jen?"

Her friend looked up, pulled from her thoughts.

"You ok?"

Jen let her fork drop. "Fine. It's just Ryan". She bit her lip. "He's been getting on my nerves lately. He keeps buying me expensive gifts. Don't get me wrong, most of the time I'm grateful, but it's like his excuse for not being around enough, you know?"

Sam nodded, pitying Jen just a little, despite the fact that she knew Jen wouldn't like that.

"He's really busy with the ranch - and I get it, but it's like he's putting too much into it"

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked, and Jen sighed before answering.

"I don't know" she shot her best friend a puppy dog look. "Help?"

Sam chewed slowly on her sauce-lathered noodles and thought for a second, then answered. "Talk to him. Tell him how you feel. If in the next week or two it doesn't get better, then..." Sam left the rest of the sentence hanging, knowing it wasn't what Jen wanted to hear. Jen nodded grimly and changed the subject. As they were talking, someone plunked their tray down next to Jens'. Sam looked up into the grinning face of Darrel.

"Hey Babycakes, how's it goin'?" he said to Jen, and she rolled her eyes. Darrel turned his attention to Sam. "So, I heard you had a good date with my man Jake".

She felt a blush rising up her cheeks, and she nodded.

"Let me tell you, Sam, he is really-"

"What's going on here?" a voice interjected. Sam felt herself smile as she instantly recognized its deep tones. Darrel smirked wickedly up at Jake.

"Nothing at all, Samantha and I were just having a little chat..."

Jake snorted and jerked his head away. "Come on. Brian and Austin are waiting for us outside".

Darrel grinned cheekily at Sam and gave Jen a wink before following him out. Sam stared after him.

"I wonder what he was going to say..."

"That Jake is infatuated with you? That he's head over heels?" Jen answered with a roll of her eyes. "Please. It's nothing we didn't already know".

Sam reddened at her honesty, a little shocked at Jen's bluntness. Obviously it was a sensitive subject, so she did her best to steer the conversation away from guys in general.

Sam got to hand in her project to Mr. Blair. He seemed rather impressed with the quality of both her pictures (Sam had chosen three - one of Star, one of Amber, and one of Midnight Secret), and the accompanying descriptions. She had written almost a full page on each horse, describing their looks, movements, mannerisms, and lives in general in extensive detail. Mr. Blair read them over and called her back to his desk at the end of class to tell her:

"I must say, Forster, I am pleased with your work."

Sam smiled at the praise and left his classroom feeling proud of her work.

When Sam got home, she asked for permission to go ride - a request which was granted if she finished her homework as soon as she got back. Since she had been planning on doing so anyway, Sam had no objections, and she was quickly riding Strawberry across the range. Gram had said that she needed work, so Sam had had to leave her little bay mustang behind. He whinnied pitifully as she rode Strawberry over the wooden bridge, and Sam had to force herself not to turn around, or she would have caved for sure.

Her goal for the afternoon was just to give Strawberry some exercise, and maybe go check on the Phantom. She galloped Strawberry in War Drum Flats, letting her spend her energy. As she slowed her to a trot, Sam noticed some shapes in the distance, against the mountains - shapes that looked a lot like horses. She turned the mare in their direction, and as they got closer she noticed it was Secret's herd. She was excited to see him again. Sam frowned, her eyes passing over each horse in turn without finding their objective. Now that she thought about it, the mares seemed a bit nervous, and the herd didn't seem to be as controlled as the first time Sam had seen it. Sam felt a little uneasy as she looked around. The stallion was nowhere to be seen, which was a rather strange occurrence in any herd. Sam looked away for a moment, then turned back to resume her search, confident that she had simply missed him. She clucked to Strawberry and had her go through the mares in order to see better. And yet, nothing. Sam could feel her stress level rising as all sorts of scenarios ran through her head. She couldn't find hide nor hair of the black stallion. Now worried, Sam turned Strawberry around and hurried her back halfway to the ranch, letting her walk as they got nearer so she could cool down. Sam hurried as she took care of her and her tack, taking care to go as fast as possible and still do everything properly so as not to neglect Strawberry. She nearly ran into Gram on her way inside.

"Hello, Dear" Gram said, and continued on her way out to, presumably, see Dallas.

"Brynna!" Sam yelled as the door slammed behind her.

"Up here, Sam!" she heard faintly from direction of the stairs. She took them two by two, and found her step-mother in Cody's room, getting him ready for bed. She spared a rapid smile for her half-brother, and turned to Brynna.

"Secret is missing" she said, letting her breath rush out. Brynna shot her a confused look.

"You know!" Sam waved her hands impatiently when her step-mother obviously didn't. "The stallion in Stars' herd. I saw them yesterday, when I took pictures for my project, but when I ran into them today, he wasn't there. Did you round him up?"

Brynna shrugged. "I don't know, Sam. I don't go back to work until Monday... And I can't wait until I can finally kick Norman out" she muttered, grinding her teeth. "I was supposed to go back later, but I can't deal with the idea of him messing everything up - even though we have all that land. He can still make a major disaster of the place, and I don't want to give him more time to do that, so I appealed to my boss and got him to shorten my leave." she seemed to realize that that wasn't the problem at hand, and got back on topic. "I'm sure it's nothing, Sam... Maybe you just didn't see him. And if that isn't it, he may have been hiding somewhere, hidden from your vision, but still watching over his mares. I'll check on Monday, so don't worry, alright?" she finished. Sam sighed and nodded, knowing there was nothing to be done.

Sam spent a restless night tossing and turning to find a comfortable position, but to no avail. Images of the midnight stallion with the white mark on his forehead ran through her mind incessantly, making it impossible for her to get any rest. For most of her morning classes, she strongly resembled a zombie, rather than a girl. She still managed to please her teachers, though it was harder to pay attention. She figured that if she didn't keep herself occupied, she would spend all day freaking out. Lunch was a relief, and she was able to distract herself with Jens' problems.

**A/N: Review!**


	14. Missing

**A/N: Here's the next chapter for you... Finally, the plot is coming out! Enjoy :)**

_Iheartninjago2010 – Thank you for reading! I believe there's a little hint as to the result of the poll..._

_riverbendcowgirl – Thank you! I'm glad it's getting better :)_

_Katrina the Unicorn – Thanks for reading! Next chapter is here :)_

_Athena Silverwolf – Heheh. What happened... I don't know. * Shakes head * nope! I love your username, by the way. It's very pretty_

_anyaandsolomon97 – Thanks! Here's the next one :)_

_kat404 – I tried! Hopefully it was fast enough for you :)_

_PleasureHorseGirl – Haha thank you! Of course there's horses... It wouldn't be a Phantom Stallion fanfic without them!_

_Oopsydaisy101 – What, I can't leave you hanging? I thought you loved those... * evil smirk * _

_LittleBigThing – Thanks! Glad you like it :)_

_Thanks for reviewing, everyone! Dedicated to Iheartninjago2010._

Missing

Sam absently chewed on her thumbnail during lunch on Monday, oblivious to the obnoxious teenagers around her. Distantly, she heard someone calling her name.

"Sam? Sam… Sam!"

"Huh?" Sam blinked at Jen, confused. "What did I miss?"

Jen rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Sam, sweetie. I know Brynna went back to work today, and I know you want to know if Midnight Secret..." she paused for confirmation, then continued when Sam nodded. "-is there. But brooding about it won't change anything, and it will just upset you more".

Sam smiled and nodded. Jen was always the voice of reason, and Sam was… well, Sam was Sam.

"So… did you talk to Ryan?" she asked. Jen sighed and nodded.

"He said he was sorry, and he couldn't help it… and that he was going to try harder."

"And has he?" Sam asked, and Jen shook her head, seeming frustrated.

"The second we finished talking, he said something about paperwork and took off. I haven't seen him since."

Sam reached across the table and put her hand on Jen's, silently comforting her.

In her English class, Sam got called up to Miss Finch's desk. She smiled at Sam as the latter approached her.

"Mr. Blair showed me your report – the one that went with those horse pictures. I must say, I'm impressed, Sam. If only you showed me this side of your writing in your essays – not that they aren't good, but this was just different… Your descriptions were fantastic, your style unique, and your passion really came through. Mr. Blair felt I needed to see it, and he was correct. I'm going to give you some well-deserved extra credit on it."

Sam's face broke into a wide grin.

"Really? Wow… Thank you so much!" she answered enthusiastically. Miss Finch smiled back and sent her on her way.

When Sam entered her last period of the day, she headed straight to Mr. Blair's desk. He looked up questioningly at her, eyebrows raised.

"Thank you" she said simply, and he granted her a small smile before she walked away into the darkroom.

The second Sam got home, she threw her bag down, found Gram, and said

"Let's go see Brynna". Her grandmother laughed.

"Relax, Sam. Where's the fire? Have a cookie". Gram produced a plate of freshly baked chocolate-chip cookies seemingly out of nowhere, and waved them temptingly under her nose. Sam sniffed the air and grabbed a sweet-smelling treat. On second thought, she took another one, making Gram shake her head.

"Now can we go?" she asked impatiently.

"Alright, alright" Gram conceded, and Sam was out the door before she could finish her sentence. As Gram untied her flowery apron and grabbed her car keys, she muttered

"Just like her mother… Stubborn as a mule"

"Thank you!" Sam shouted from outside, the sound coming through the open window. Gram laughed as she leaned over the sink to shut it, then followed her granddaughter out. As they walked by the barn, Sam heard Tempests' squeals as she called out for her.

"Later, Baby. i promise" Sam called in her direction. At that second, Dallas walked out of the barn with Strawberry at the end of the lead rope he was holding.

"Hi Dallas! Bye Dallas!" Sam said as she saw him, and he just chuckled, used to her crazy, impatient attitude. Gram addressed a little wave in his direction, that he returned, and as she got in the drivers seat of the Buick, Sam giggled.

"Gram, are you... Are you blushing?!" she asked, incredulous. Gram tutted and turned her face away to drive out over the bridge.

"Don't be silly, Samantha" she said, and Sam, unconvinced, sat back in her seat with a smile.

The car ride couldn't go fast enough for Sam. The second Gram stopped she was out, speed-walking toward Brynna's office. She slowed down as she heard raised voices, and finally came to a complete stop.

"...our land, Norman!"

Sam's eyes widened and she peeked through a window, trying not to be seen.

"Mr. White to you, Brynna. How many times must I repeat myself?" he stated calmly. Brynna's nostrils flared.

"Mrs. Forster" she spat.

"That does not change the fact that you are still on maternity leave until next Monday. Your land or not, you have no authority over these horses for another week! You have been crowding my office all day, and I'm getting rather tired of it. If you'll excuse me, I do have work to complete, you know" he smiled that superior, snooty smile she hated so much, and Sam ground her teeth. She was so close to bursting in there and giving Norman White (Sam's lip curled in distaste simply at the man's name) a piece of her mind, but she stayed put, watching to see how Brynna would handle him - she had obviously been doing so all day already. Norman had remained standing, and was currently shuffling papers. He raised his head to find Brynna had not moved a single centimeter. She was still standing in the exact same place with her arms crossed, her foot tapping in annoyance, and the few strands of red hair that had come undone from her braid framing her face.

"Go on!" He told her. "Shoo!" He made a motion at her like he would to a cat.

"Oh dear" Sam heard from beside her, and she jumped, startled. Gram was standing next to her, and Sam had not heard her come up. "That man just does not know when to stop" she tsked her tongue. Sam just nodded and turned her attention back inside. As Sam watched, Brynna turned beet red and her foot-tapping ceased suddenly. Norman glanced back up and stared, transfixed, at the irate woman in front of him.

"Big. Mistake" Brynna said, her voice low and dangerous. Sam grinned – she loved it when her step-mother got angry... people always got what they deserved.

"I am going to give you one last chance, Norman. One. You get out of here right now, and I'll be nice. You tell me to come back Monday, and you are going to regret it" Brynna advanced on him as she spoke, and she was soon staring down across the desk at the short man in front of her. "Understood?" she breathed, her face inches away from his. Norman cleared his throat uncomfortably and stepped back, clearly nervous. He took a deep breath, and his eyes hardened once again.

"Come back Monday, _Brynna_" he snarled.

She nodded once, shoved a stack of papers on the floor, and smirked.

"Your funeral" she stated coldly, then turned on her heel and stalked out the door, slamming it behind her. She stopped quickly, almost bowling Sam and her grandmother over.

"Sam? Grace? What are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper, surprised. Before they could answer, she put a finger to her lips, threw a dirty look at the closed office door, and beckoned them away from prying ears. Once they were out of hearing distance, she stopped.

"I had to see if Midnight Secret was here" Sam explained. "But I thought it better not to get in the middle of that mess" she gestured toward the building that held Brynna's office.

"He is going to be sorry he didn't leave when he had the chance" Brynna muttered darkly, still fuming. "I've been at it with him all day, he won't budge. But," she paused, a dark smile on her face. "Now he thinks I'm gone. So, we can poke around all we want. He's too used to heating to come out into the cold, even though it has been warmer lately. Wants to stay in the cushy office all day long" she shook her head. "Come on!" She took off at a jog toward the holding pens, quickly tailed by Sam. They stepped up on one of the rails to look out over the herds. There was an average of ten horses per pen, so Sam estimated about thirty overall. None of them were pure pure black, and none of them had the same marking on their forehead. So much hope had been riding on him being at BLM. Now that he wasn't, he could be anywhere from dead to captured. Sam had a funny feeling it was the latter, though she didn't know why. "I'm sorry, Honey" Brynna said softly, seeing Sam's face fall.

"That's alright. I guess I wasn't really expecting him to be here, more like hoping" she sighed.

"Sam. We're going to find him, do you hear me?" her step-mother said, determination evident in her voice. Sam nodded and smiled, her spirits revived by the sincerity she found in Brynna's eyes. Just then, they heard a door slam from across the BLM grounds. A frazzled-looking Norman White emerged, and began yelling for Hugh, who resignedly came out from behind the feed building.

"Lets go. Before I have to get into another shouting match with him" she said with a roll of her eyes, and Sam agreed.

When they arrived back at the ranch house, Sam's dad was waiting for them inside. Brynna walked into the kitchen. She gave her husband a sweet, innocent smile and kissed him. As she pulled back, her face stiffened once again.

"Excuse me" she said before marching over to the phone determinedly and putting it up to her ear after dialing several numbers.

"Hello? I would like to speak to Rex Black. Is he in?"

Sam's mouth dropped open as she realized Brynna wanted to speak to her boss, and a grin spread across her face. Brynna winked at her before leaving the room. Wyatt didn't miss a second of their exchange, and he shook his head.

"What is that wife of mine up to now?"

"I'm not sure. But whatever it is, Norman White better watch out". Her dad looked surprised for a second, then he threw his head back and laughed.

"That's for sure" he said. Sam grinned, but sobered quickly.

"Midnight Secret wasn't there" she told him, and jerked her thumb in the general direction of the barn. "I'm going to see if I can find him. I'll be back before it gets dark."

Wyatt nodded in agreement, and Sam hurried out to the barn, quickly saddled up Ace, and was soon riding away – she only had about an hour of daylight left, after all, and she wanted to search as much as she could, on the off chance she had just missed him. Of course, the chances weren't on her side, but she couldn't help holding on to the last sliver of hope.

"I don't know why I'm so worried... There's probably no foul play from anyone, it's just nature taking it's course, right?" Sam asked her mustang, and he snorted. She grinned and urged him forward, shaking her head at her own discussion with her horse.

Half an hour later, Sam spotted shapes in the distance. She sighed, hoping upon hope that Secret was there, safe and happy with his herd. She approached the horses and immediately spotted Star and Amber. She gave the two beauties a smile before turning to the rest of the herd and searching, once again, for the black stallion. But, just like before, Sam couldn't find hide nor hair of her newest project. She sighed and was about to leave when she heard an unnatural noise for deep in the desert – the sound of a truck speeding over the playa. She spun in her saddle and saw a plume of dust on the horizon, approaching at an alarming rate. Thinking quickly, she leaned low on Ace's neck, so as not to be seen by the drivers, and urged him a little to the right, over to one of the several rocks scattered across the area. It was just tall enough to hide both her and Ace, but only wide enough if she was able to keep her mustang still. As the truck got closer, she heard whoops of joy through the air, followed by

"We found 'em, boys!" They were obviously men, and Sam's pulse quickened as she heard the truck stop, only a few meters from her hiding spot. The horses milled around, panicking but not yet bolting. They seemed unsure of what to do, until a blue roan mare galloped away, starting a stampede of sorts around the rock Sam was hiding behind. A new voice ran out above the din, and her heart stopped.

"Don't let that horse get away!"

Flick.

The truck started again, and came roaring past Sam. She hung on tight to Ace, praying that they wouldn't see her. Luckily, the rustlers didn't, and her brain went into overdrive. If they managed to catch whatever mare they were after, they would surely be coming back this way, where she was basically a sitting duck. Seeing as there was a horse trailer attached to the back of the truck, they weren't going to leave without getting what they came for. She knew that much about Flick, too. When he wanted something, he never gave up.

The truck slowed and she could see the silhouette of a man leaning out the window, a lasso in his hand. It flew out and snagged a mare around the neck. The men all whooped loudly, and the truck started a u-turn, heading back the other way... and straight toward Sam.

"Ohhh, God... Ace, come on!" she spurred him into a gallop and they were quickly behind a different rock, this time a little farther away. The men stopped close enough to Sam that she could hear them. The inconvenience was, she couldn't see them. Of course, she could identify Flick from the sound of his voice, but she would never be able to recognize the other two.

"Incompetent, that's what you are" Flick drawled at his companions. "Was it that hard to get both of them at the same time? Would have saved us some trouble, but instead, I had to come out and do it myself".

Sam's eyes widened suddenly as she understood that they had also taken Midnight Secret. She felt stupid for having taken so much time to understand that. They were taking another horse... and there was nothing she could do about it. She moaned softly, immediately regretting it, but the men were too involved in their discussion to notice.

"All we need is for Samantha to stick her nose in my business again, right where it doesn't belong. She has a habit of doing that".

Sam froze when she heard her name, and barely dared to breathe. Images of an angry Flick flashed through her mind, and she remembered how Jake had saved her last time. If she let her presence be known, no one could save her this time. Flick continued, unaware of the teenager hugging her horse behind a rock in the middle of the desert as though her life depended on it.

"If you see her anywhere... Make sure she can't interfere with our plans. Got it?" The mens' sinister laughing made Sam feel sick to her stomach. She shut her eyes, a wave of dizziness overwhelming her. Taking a deep breath, she she tried to block out thoughts of what they could do to her. Vaguely, she heard Flick loading the horse, and the truck driving off across the playa. She stayed put long after the engine roars had been drowned into silence. When she finally un-squeezed her eyes and opened them, she found it was dark.

"Crap" she muttered, her voice cracking, remembering her promise to return before dark. Shaking, she ordered Ace forward, and saw, under the moonlight, that the herd had returned. This was obviously a coveted spot, regardless of those passing through. Sam hurriedly scanned the horses, trying to jog her brain into finding which horse was missing. Star and Amber were both there, the big roan mare was there... Sam suddenly stopped her inspection of the horses, and back-tracked to Star.

"Ohh no. No no! Ace, this can't be happening!" she pointed him in Star's direction, and as she got closer, the light of the moon confirmed her fear – that mare wasn't Star. Flick had taken Star.

**Review... Please?**


	15. Worst Day Ever

**A/N: Not going to bore you all with an author's note, so just the thank you's and we'll get right to it! **

_kat404: Awesome! I will never hesitate to love them :)_

_Iheartninjago2010: Jen's.. Shall we call it a path of love? Is revealed in this chapter :) Hopefully you aren't disappointed by it._

_Oopsydaisy101: Mwahaha, I do love those ciffhangers! Woops..._

_Katrina the Unicorn: It probably would take a little longer to melt than I had it, but I didn't want to wait any longer, so I kind of just added it in there._

_Opal: Yay! Here's what's next... Lots and lots of drama in this chapter._

_Ashley Van Kuren: I love Brynna too! She's one of my favorite characters. I know, I know. I really should update faster... But hey, at least I do, right? Have fun reading :)_

_Walking Horse Girl 21: Haha he always does ruin it all, doesn't he! I'm glad I'm not going too crazy with my ideas... But you may change your mind after this chapter._

_Kaylin: I agree. Darn hi! But without him, there's no story, so I'm putting up with him haha!_

_Lucy: Glad you love it! Being able to take someone's breath away is one of the highest compliments I can get :)_

_Guest: Thank you!_

_Riverbendcowgirl: Haha thank you! I do love my cliffies..._

Thank you to everyone who reviews :)

Dedicated to Heartbeats' for her birthday, and kat404 for being the first to review.

Worst Day Ever

Sam moaned unintentionally, surprising herself in the silence. She suddenly noticed it was dark... and so she was late. She let out a strangled scream and decided that the best thing to do was just to go home, unless she wanted her dad to send out a search party for her.

She walked inside the house three-quarters of an hour later. Wyatt was sitting in the recliner, and Gram and Brynna were on the couch - all three had their eyes glued to the television set, and didn't even notice when she came in. Written across the screen were the words 'CONVICT ESCAPED', and the news anchor was in the middle of her sentence.

"... to remind our viewers to watch for this dangerous criminal, who goes by Flick, and to stay indoors"

Sam cut in.

"I went to look for Midnight Secret, and I found his herd instead. I was about to keep looking..." she went on to recount what had happened. However, she intentionally left out the part where Flick had mentioned her. Somehow, Sam didn't think that would go over well with her dad, and ignoring it ever happened seemed to be her best option. Luckily, with everything going on, Dad wasn't angry with her for being late, and no punishment was issued. He only warned her to be careful. Sam only nodded as he said this, her thoughts guilty.

_'If he only knew'._

She went up to bed not long after, claiming she was tired, but spent hours staring blankly at the ceiling, trying to shut her whirring mind off.

Friday morning, Sam woke up feeling better than she had all week long. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of Flick, and was relieved that he had not sent his... henchmen to come find her. However, she was still worried about the two horses. Breaking the news to Jake was not something she was looking forward to doing. She felt bad for keeping it from him, but Brynna had told her it had to stay quiet. If the horse rustlers got wind that they knew, they may take drastic measures to ensure no one ever found the horses... Dead or alive. But, Brynna had said that, since she had filled out all the necessary paperwork with the police, she was allowed to tell Jen and Jake – but only them. First was telling Jen at lunch. Sam knew she would be annoyed that she had kept such an important event from her, but she didn't have much of a choice. Jen took it rather well, but was concerned for Sam's safety.

"What did your dad say about that?" she asked, and Sam looked away. "Ohmygosh!" Jen gasped. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Sam shook her head.

"God knows what he would have done. Locked me in my room, probably" she muttered bitterly. "Jen, I'll be fine. I'm keeping a low profile for a while. It's pointless to go looking for him. If I know Flick, the horses are long gone, shipped out to I don't know where - they were probably gone on the day they were taken. It kills me to admit it, but there's nothing I can do except wait".

Jen nodded sympathetically. "Have you talked to Jake yet?"

"Nope. We're going riding after school, so I'm going to tell him then".

"Good luck with that" she said with a grimace, already imagining his reaction.

Soon enough, Sam was waiting with Ace about halfway between River Bend and Three Ponies. Jake was ten minutes later, and just as Sam checked her watch again, she heard the sound of hooves pounding the desert floor. She looked up, a smile on her face. She hadn't really had much time with him since he had helped with her history essay – too long ago for her liking. Jake let Witch get right up next to Ace, closer than she seemed comfortable with, but she put up with it for her beloved owner. He leaned over and gave a surprised Sam a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey" he said. "Sorry I'm late... Had to help Quinn with something. I swear he did it on purpose to keep me from seeing you for as long as possible". He shook his head. "He still can't get over the fact that you chose me over him" he ground his teeth angrily. Sam just laughed.

"Well, he better get used to it, because I'm not changing my mind!"

They talked happily for a few more minutes before Sam slowed Ace down to a walk and sighed, closing her eyes briefly, wishing she didn't have to tell her story yet again.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Gathering her courage, she turned to him and began. When she reached the part about Star, Jake couldn't seem to stop himself from interrupting.

"They took Star? _My _Star?"

She nodded sadly.

"And you waited _a full week_ to tell me? Sam, I think I had a right to know"

"I'm sorry". She couldn't think of anything else to say, because he was right. "Brynna made me promise not to, and -"

"Just keep going" he told her frustratedly.

A few minutes later, Sam reached the end of her tale. He was starting to remind her of a statue. She just looked into his eyes, waiting nervously for him to say something, anything. Finally, he opened his mouth.

"What did Wyatt say?" he asked.

Sam frowned. "I mean, it's more of Brynna's area, but she went to see Sheriff Ballard, and-"

"Not that" he cut into her babbling. "I meant about Flick threatening you".

"Oh... That". Sam avoided his eyes. "I. Uhhh.. Well, I kind of didn't tell him" she said carefully, still not meeting his gaze.

"You what?" his voice was disbelieving. She forced herself to look at him.

"I didn't tell him" she repeated a little more forcefully. Jake leaned forward in his saddle to pat Witch's neck, and it seemed he was trying to comfort himself rather than the horse.

"And why not?" he asked, his voice neutral. She shrugged.

"You know my dad, overprotective as he is. He would have blown it way out of proportion! It was just best not to say anything".

Jake's eyes snapped back to her.

"Samantha, this isn't something that can be blown out of proportion – it's your life! Don't you think that's even slightly important?" he was getting more agitated than she had ever seen him.

"Jake, it's not a big deal, I'm being careful – it's not as if I was going chasing after them or anything!"

"You need to tell you Dad, or Sheriff Ballard at the very least".

Sam got that stubborn look on her face, the one that wasn't giving up. He noticed it straight away, and retaliated.

"Samantha, you need to think about the others in your life. If something happened to you, what would your Dad and Brynna do? And what about your Gram, and Jen? Sam, what would _I_ do?" Jake's voice was getting louder and hoarser, almost as if he was fighting back tears. His mustang eyes were flashing dangerously, and she was shocked into silence. No matter how angry he had been with her in the past, she had never seen him like this.

"I almost lost you once. I can't lose you again". His voice got lower, but his anger didn't seem to have dissipated in the slightest. Without another word, he turned Witch around and galloped away, leaving Sam staring after him, stunned. She came to her senses and realized that, deep down, she knew Jake was right. She had to tell her dad .

As she entered the ranch house, Sam braced herself. She found her dad, Brynna, and Gram in the living room, watching the news again. She walked over to the remote and muted it. They looked at her expectantly as she blurted it all out.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Brynna asked.

"Because there was nothing you could have done".

"Flick is crazy, who knows what he might do?" Gram said worriedly. Dad had stayed silent, but now he spoke up.

"We will think about all of this. Go to your room, Samantha".

"Yes, Sir" Sam said softly, and went to sit on her bed. The second she grabbed her comforter, her cell phone rang. She picked up, and sobs greeted her.

"Hello?" she asked, trying to identify the caller.

"Sam"

"Jen! What's wrong, what happened?" She heard sniffles as Jen tried to get herself under control.

"I broke up with Ryan, I just couldn't handle it anymore. He broke off our date tonight, which we had already rescheduled three times. I ended it on the spot, but now I feel awful!" Jen told her with a wail.

"Oh, Honey. I'm so sorry, Jen. Listen, I'll be right over" With that, she hung up, grabbed her sweater, and ran down the stairs.

"Gram! Could you please drive me over to the Kenworthy's for a while? Jen... Well, she needs me". Gram agreed, seeing how worked up Sam was getting. Fifteen minutes later, Sam as knocking on the Kenworthy's door. Lila opened it within seconds, and smiled grimly when she saw Sam.

"She's in her room".  
>Sam nodded and headed upstairs immediately. She found Jen curled up on her bed. She didn't say anything, only sat down next to her best friend and held her while she cried. Sam stroked Jen's hair and whispered comforting things to her.<p>

About an hour after she had arrived, Sam noticed that Jen had fallen asleep. She silently got up and left, closing the door behind her. Lila thanked her at least five times before she got through the front door, and Gram told her she was proud of her.

"You're a good friend, Sam" she told her when she parked the car in their driveway.

"Is Jen alright?" Brynna asked as soon as Sam got in.

"She's pretty upset, but she'll be fine" she replied.

Her dad shared a look with his wife and took a deep breath. Sam waited, an uneasy feeling rising in the pit of her stomach. Wyatt looked straight into her eyes, and, without preamble, said

"We're sending you back to San Francisco".

**A/N: I worked really hard on the content of this chapter, so if you could just let me know what you thought, I would really appreciate it!**

**That was actually pretty hard to write, considering everything went downhill... I feel bad for Sam :(**

**I would like to remind everyone that I love your reviews, wether they are long, or just the simple 'Loved it!'. They make my day, so thank you :) :)**


End file.
